Scattered Ashes: Part 2
by Punk Drunk Love
Summary: John snorted laughter and tenderly pressed his lips to the back of my neck. He felt like he had been out in the sun too long and his skin burned against mine. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry for being so rough on you, Randy. I try to control myself but when I shift, my animal side comes out and logic takes a backseat."
1. Losing Gabriel

Author's Note: There is an original and alternate version of this story with the same title. This is the sequel to the ORIGINAL version and picks up where the original version left off. Like the original version, this story is rated mature for content that includes harsh language, violence and strong sexual situations. It is intended for adult readers.

I do not claim to own any rights to WWE or its affiliates. This story is for entertainment purposes, only.

1: ...Losing Gabriel

**Randy's POV**

I spent most of my downtime searching for John. It was rare that I happened to find him asleep and dreaming, anymore. His wolf instincts perceived me as a threat, and made it harder for me to gain access to John's dreams. Since he was Alpha, he was probably using his dreams to communicate with his pack. Even if I somehow got inside, I would only be shut out once more by a pack of wild, angry thoughts.

He still meant too much to me. I couldn't give up. I searched relentlessly, sometimes taking breaks during the day or zoning out for long periods of time just to keep tabs on where John was. When we did cross paths, he remained polite but kept his distance. The human members of the roster just assumed we were in disagreement about something. Those who did know what was the matter shook their heads like I was a lost cause.

"Give it up, Randy. He's not that guy, anymore," HHH lectured me more than once.

As far as Punk and the vampires were concerned, I was on probation, pending a violent death. I was marked on both sides, and even I was aware that it was only a matter of time before someone took a hit out on me. My former alliances were quietly betting on Cena. It made sense, considering that I had betrayed him, allowed one-half of his destined lovers to be brutally murdered before his eyes, and I continue to pursue him despite his constant signals that I should stay away.

I wasn't looking for forgiveness. I wasn't really looking for Cena to love me, again. I just wanted to watch over him, even if it meant I would have to do it from afar. Eventually, I hoped, he would let me in. And then, one night, he did.

_I found myself wandering through a dense forest. It smelled like somewhere in Northeastern Colorado. The dream was very vivid and real. I could feel the strong heat of the sun bearing down on me; surrounding me. The heat created a kind of humidity effect that changed the air and made everything thicker. I knew I was in John's dream because werewolves were addicted to heat, and produced a strong form of it naturally from their bodies at all times. _

_John was standing with his back turned to me in a clearing, and as I came nearer to him, I willed him to turn and face me. He refused, and I realized that I was only a guest in his dreams, and he was fully in control, now._

"_I can't find him. I keep looking, but I can't find him," he spoke softly._

_I didn't have to see his face to know it was stained with frustrated tears. I came closer to John and stopped just behind him. I wanted desperately to touch him somewhere. Anywhere. But I sensed that he would make me leave if I did._

"_Justin should be here. This is my world, and I have memories of him, but I can't conjure him, no matter how hard I try. If I could just say good-bye or something, maybe..."_

_He trailed off and focused past the trees, where the thoughts of his pack were probably scrambling to find him. _

"_Sometimes it takes a while to see someone you've lost. They need time to cross over, and you need time to process your feelings before you can handle the sight of them, again," I explained._

"_I want to see him so badly, Randy. I can't help it, the need to be near him consumes me. I don't know why I can't feel anything else, it's just...agonizing is the only word close enough," John struggled to describe it._

"_It's the bond that he created with you. He was meant to be more than just a mate; he would've been your lifelong companion. A friend, a guide, and the co-Alpha of your pack. Losing him is akin to losing one-half of yourself," I told him._

_John turned to face me. His ocean blues had turned a brighter shade to represent his fury as he argued, "You knew this? You knew this and you let him die, anyway?"_

_I could only answer honestly, "I was not aware it would affect you this much. I assumed that your bond with me was stronger, and frankly, you never acted like you cared so much about Gabriel."_

_The tears formed in his eyes again as he remarked somberly, "I should've made my feelings known. I was so angry with him for biting me and being so arrogant about it all, I...you were right when you told me he wouldn't have chosen me if he didn't sense something between us. My feelings were stronger than I wanted them to be, and I kept repressing them out of spite."_

_He struggled to say it aloud, "I feel so damn guilty for not being totally honest with both of you. I was confused, and stupid, and I couldn't accept that the whole thing was happening and it was very real."_

"_You're being too hard on yourself, John," I replied, adding, "You were only human at the time. Most people would've had a breakdown if they came in contact with a fraction of what you've witnessed."_

"_I hate this," John muttered to himself._

"_Hate what?" I asked curiously._

_His eyes lifted to meet mine and he confessed, "I still love him, and I still love you, and I feel so fucked up."_

_I blinked with surprise. I didn't expect John to ever be so blunt with me, again. It took everything I had to restrain myself from trying to touch him, but he came for me, smashing his lips against mine so hard, I felt physical pain on contact._

_He bit down on my lower lip. I cried out with a mix of intense pleasure and pain, and the vibration rippled between our mouths. John pounced on me and we fell back against the forest floor. He pinned his knees against my hips to hold me down and clawed at my shoulders with his sharp fingernails, tearing my skin and burning the exposed flesh underneath with his intense body heat._

_The pain was excruciating, but I didn't want him to stop. A part of me wanted him to punish me for what I had done. I had tried to protect him, but I had ultimately been the one to throw him into the fire._

_He let go of my lip and groaned with pleasure as he drank down my remaining blood in his mouth. He wiped his chin and sucked the rest of the blood from his fingers, enjoying himself as only a wolf would when he has forced his natural enemy into submission._

_John's eyes were wild as he looked down at me and stated despite his anguished expression, "I want to do so many things to you, but it all ends with me killing you."_

_Something compelled me to reply, "Do it. I'm a target on both sides after what I did for you. If you don't do it, someone else will."_

_I didn't mean to create more of a burden for John, but my instincts told me it was important that he knew the truth. His eyes became somber again and his intensity lessened as he asked, "You're really going to be killed?"_

"_You can ask Punk if you want, or the other members of your pack. Your side wants revenge for what happened to Gabriel, and I'm an easy target because Punk has basically banished me for sympathizing with you and protecting you from him. He knows I still want to be with you, and he's using that to brand me as an outcast. It's a matter of time, John. My fate is sealed, but I wanted you to know that I still loved you and I was sorry for what happened before I died."_

_He stared at me like he wasn't sure what to say. Then, his eyes became furious once more. I braced myself for an onslaught of harsh words. I was shocked when he yelled, "Those stupid fuckers!"_

_John stood up and his hands clenched into fists. His eyes were like stone when he told me, "If they come for you, they'll feel my mother fucking wrath."_

My eyes shot open and I woke up back in my motel room. I stayed where I was for several minutes in silence as I relived my moments with John in my mind. It felt physically painful that I was away from him once more, but I was hit with a sense of shock and awe that he was so willing to defend me if I were to be targeted.

After going over the situation, I couldn't quite grasp what would've made me tell John my fate. It wasn't like me to blurt something out without thinking it through, first. The need to tell him was so strong, though, and it had even overwhelmed my instincts.

"That's because I wanted you to tell him," I heard a familiar voice say from somewhere in the room.

I sat up and visually scanned the room. My vampire senses had somehow neglected to pick up on anyone, real or spiritual, but I could see the spirit of Justin Gabriel as clear as day, standing by the bathroom door as if he had been waiting too long for me to notice him.

He folded his arms and stated angrily, "Why are you not trying harder to be with John? You are aware that he needs you."

"I...I thought you would want me to stay away..." I stammered.

He unfolded his arms and his primal side came out as he yelled through yellow eyes and sharp teeth, "I am dead! John has no one else! I would make your suffering much like mine, but it would do nothing to comfort him!"

"Demon," I whispered.

He instantly calmed down and asked more softly, "How did you know?"

I replied with a shrug, "I just don't know any angels with yellow eyes."

He bristled with aggravation at my dry joke, but explained calmly, "It became apparent to me after death that werewolves were not allowed to enter heaven due to their inhuman side. I walked through a kind of purgatory for what felt like many years, only to discover a realm where my anger could be accepted. I am not the demon of Biblical terms, but I am known as such in the realm I have come from because we have no other definition that comes close."

"I'm assuming they told you that you could come back here and haunt me, and you jumped at the chance. What did they ask in return?" I asked boldly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and answered arguably, "They attempted to get me to commit to a harsh deal, but I chose my reward to go to John, instead. It was the only way I knew I could continue to protect him."

"He wants to see you, you know," I pointed out.

Gabriel made a half-smile as he recognized it bothered me, then he answered, "I am unable to communicate with him without rousing the other members of the pack. It took a great deal for them to recognize John as their leader, and I would rather it stayed that way."

"So I'll be your puppet from now on, huh?" I scoffed.

I could feel his powerful anger rising again as he countered harshly, "I should use you as a puppet for allowing me to burn alive, but I am more concerned with your connection to John."

"Since you don't have texts in your Kinda-Demonic-World, I'll tell it to you straight: John doesn't want me, and even if he did, we're natural enemies. He wants to kill me for letting you die and making him watch, and his emotions are amplified with his new abilities, not to mention his instincts are telling him sexual contact with a vampire is not natural and a motive for danger."

"You underestimate his attachment to you," Gabriel shook his head at me.

I knew that Gabriel had shared John's thoughts and feelings when he bit him. Gabriel would know more than anyone what John's true feelings were, and I was legitimately surprised that he sounded so encouraging despite his hatred of me.

"He will not kill you if you show him that you are not a danger to either side of himself. John's human side will catch on more quickly, but you must constantly prove yourself to his wolf side and allow it to recognize you are not a danger," Gabriel told me.

"Are you saying I have to get the Alpha to choose me as his replacement life-mate?" I asked, mostly jokingly.

Gabriel locked eyes with me and stated, "Yes."

* * *

**Punk's POV**

"Get me Lesnar," I told Rhodes.

He nodded and left the locker room. The arena was mostly empty because it would be nearly half a day before matches started. I was fortunate enough to get here first, and my fortune was amplified when I was told that Brock Lesnar had been signed back to the roster.

The locker room door swung open and Lesnar walked in like he bought the place. Rhodes stayed off to one side and twisted his face like Lesnar repulsed him.

I wasn't worried. I'd had enough contact with werewolves lately to be able to stomach their stench for longer periods of time. Personally, I found their scent most tolerable when they were burning alive.

"Lesnar! How are you?" I greeted him the way I thought he wanted to hear.

He countered with a snort, "You going to tell me you thought I was dead, too?"

He had just made it known that he was smarter than I anticipated. _Damn._

"Oh, so you heard about my joke to Kevin Nash a while back?" I acted sheepish about it to appease him.

Lesnar snorted again like it was rather obvious a stab at his generation of wrestlers would get back to him. I waited for him to ask, "So what's this all about? You got a way I can beat Cena?"

"It's simple, really. When it comes to his adoration of his...friends with benefits, making him suffer requires breaking his toys," I implied.

Grunting like the thought of John being gay was almost more disgusting than John being the face of the WWE and the most entitled werewolf in the world, Lesnar replied easily, "Who do I need to break?"

"Orton," I shrugged like it was no big deal.

Lesnar's eyes widened a little and he took a step back. This intrigued me because there was no obvious reason I could think of that killing off a vampire would be an issue for Lesnar. I asked curiously, "What's the matter, B.?"

"You don't understand what you're asking," Lesnar shook his head.

Intrigue gave way to frustration as I returned, "There is nothing more that links Orton to Cena. The vampire-human connection was broken the minute Cena became a werewolf. Orton was only valuable to us until that point."

Lesnar's eyes grew twice in size as he argued, "No, you don't understand! Werewolves share thoughts between packs, and I've been close enough to Cena and his pack the last few weeks to know the real deal: Cena's jonesin' for Orton like an Alpha does to its mate. Due to vampires being our natural enemies, he can't find a way to bond to Orton without killing him, but as far as Cena's concerned, it's a matter of time before he gets what he wants."

"What a relentless little bastard," I smiled wickedly.

"So, what do you need me for, then?" Lesnar was preparing to walk out.

I held up a finger to stop him and replied, "Change of plans. You know Cena's thoughts and the thoughts of his pack, so you can report to me what happens."

"What happens? What are you planning?" Lesnar asked.

I answered while still thinking it through, "I want to make Orton a test subject. I want to see what happens to Cena when we cause Orton pain, but more importantly, I want to see how it affects his pack when they realize the White Wolf will choose the safety of his Fallen Angel over his own kind."

"What if Cena figures out a way to re-bond with Orton before we make our point?" Rhodes asked from the locker room door.

"It won't happen," I stated.

"How can you be sure?" Lesnar asked.

With a wry smile, I answered, "Because I know John Cena, and I know I can beat him."


	2. Breaking in

2: ...Breaking In

**Randy's POV**

I had seen John endure a lot of punishment since Lesnar's return. The gimmick almost paralleled a lot of what he was going through in his personal life: being mowed down by a seemingly larger than life source, reappearing from the ashes, only to be mowed down once again by yet another larger than life opponent. John was the master of defying overwhelming odds, but I sensed that he was not as strong as he once felt.

It was no secret to the supernatural part of the roster that Lesnar was a werewolf. What roused my suspicions was that he spent more time with the vampires than he did anyone else. Knowing Punk as well as I did, I believed he was playing an angle, making it overly obvious that Lesnar was a snitch because that wasn't the catch. The reason why wasn't yet clear, but I assumed it had something to do with Punk's massive ego.

Still, I felt the need to talk to John. The restless spirit of Gabriel followed me around relentlessly, arguing ideas about how I could spend more time with John and eventually join his side. Gabriel was right, but his way of going about it was becoming so irritating that I had half a mind to find a priest and perform an exorcism.

Fortunately, he would leave me alone once I entered the arena. I figured he didn't want John or Punk or anyone else to sense him besides me. I didn't know if this was a stipulation of Gabriel's deal with the demon world he crossed over here from, or if he didn't want to make matters worse being spotted by the wrong pair of eyes.

I dressed out for my match and found John's private locker room, easily. He had been using ones adjacent to the main locker room since Gabriel's death, probably to avoid provocation from Punk and his goons. Besides his contact with Lesnar in the ring, I had noticed nothing from John about his feelings toward Brock, and I wanted to make sure that John knew something was up. Not to mention, it gave me a good excuse to see him.

I lifted my hand to knock, but John called from the other side of the door, "Come in."

"It's weird to me that you can pick up my scent, now," I smiled as I walked inside, finding John sitting dressed out on a bench by the far wall.

His head turned slightly to one side as he stared at my exposed fangs. His expression didn't make it immediately clear if he were threatened by it or attracted to it. I closed the door and came as close as I could to him before he shifted uncomfortably. I had made it within two feet of him, so I considered myself lucky as I began, "I've been watching Lesnar since he joined the roster. He's hanging out a lot with Punk, and I think they're plotting against you. Even though they're being obvious about it, I'd say they have something else going on, so you should watch your back."

"I'm aware of it, thank you," he nodded at me.

I suddenly realized I had nothing left to say. I searched my mind frantically for something to talk about, but all that came out of my mouth was, "Okay, well...see ya."

"Yeah," John replied.

I just stood there. I didn't want to leave, and surprisingly, he wasn't telling me to get the fuck out.

"Do you want me to uh...talk to Punk or Lesnar or something? I mean, my dad knows Lesnar's dad and maybe there's..." I drifted off.

John just stared at me. I felt like I was overstaying my welcome, but I fought the urge to leave, asking quietly, "Is there anything I can do?"

I meant it as kind of an all-around question, but John shocked me when he answered, "Take off your trunks. I wanna see you naked."

"'Kay...boots, too?" I pointed down at them.

He shook his head and remarked, "No, just leave them on."

I pulled out the drawstring to my trunks and opened it up. I let them drop down to my ankles and kicked them off so that all I had on were my black in-ring boots. John sat back and stared at me for several minutes in silence, to the point where I began to think he was just toying with me.

"Turn around," he said thickly.

I was about to, when Gabriel's voice rose distinctly in my mind and argued, "He's testing you! Defy him!"

John glanced up at me like he had sensed the change in my brainwaves, but he hadn't picked up on why. I distracted him when I stated boldly, "No."

"Why not? I thought you would do anything," he tried to test me, again.

"I don't want to," I lied.

John stood up. I was sure he would either attack me or yell at me, but he simply shrugged and replied, "Okay."

He was leaving. I was taking a huge risk by grabbing him around the hips and holding him up against me. I seethed into his ear, "Don't play games with me."

John let out a surprising grunt of pleasure, and I realized I was holding him in the position that gave werewolves the strongest sexual release. He was starting to get hard, and I was ready to fuck him right then and there.

A loud knock at his door made us both freeze. Sam, one of the backstage coordinators, yelled from the other side, "John, you're out in five minutes!"

"Thanks...Sam, thanks," John called back.

We heard Sam walk off, then John whispered to me, "You have to let me go."

I slowly released him. It felt like I was being stabbed by a thousand knives and drowned in a frozen lake as I watched him walk away from me, once more.

I made a mental note to make sure I had at least five minutes of dialogue ready before I spoke to him, again.

* * *

**Rhodes' POV**

I listened to the audience from behind the Tron with a bit of a sick feeling in my stomach. It was never easy to wrestle Big Show, even for a vampire.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you being an idiot?" I heard a guy yelling from the back.

I ignored it because it had nothing to do with me, but I couldn't help wondering who was so fucking upset.

"Kiss my ass!" the guy shouted over his shoulder as he came into my view.

It was Daniel Bryan. He was a member of Cena's pack, but he wasn't exactly Kosher about it. Bryan liked to do his own thing. He and I got along because we were both highly intelligent, and he had the personality of a vampire. It made me wonder what idiot decided he should be a werewolf, instead.

"Did you hear that pussy yelling at me back there?" Daniel arched his thumb back down the hallway.

I vaguely sensed one of the backstage coordinators walking away in a huff, but I hadn't seen nor heard him the whole time.

"I just heard you telling him how it's done," I chuckled.

Big Show's voice stopped booming through the microphone in the ring. My music was about to play. Daniel gave me a quick pat on the back and said, "Hey, if you get around to it afterward, I'd like to take you out to dinner."

"What? Why? So you and Cena can ambush me," I countered suspiciously.

Daniel leaned into me and stated, "I don't need to bring Cena with me to have a good time."

He turned on his heel and sauntered off. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was hitting on me.

My theme music started. I parted the curtains to walk out, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and it held me back. I turned to face Randy and argued, "What the hell, man? I've gotta go!"

"I need to talk to you, later," Randy told me.

"Fine. Whatever," I rushed out so no one else could stop me.

The sick feeling in my stomach intensified. I knew I'd have to cancel any plans with Daniel. There was no way I could avoid Randy. He was the one who turned me, after all.


	3. Panther in Paradise

3: ...Panther in Paradise

**Cody Rhodes' POV**

I met up with Randy in the parking lot after work. He gave me a ride back to the hotel while we talked. It started out innocent enough, with him telling me how far I'd come since Legacy, and other shit like that. The conversation inevitably grew serious, and Randy asked me point-blank, "What are Punk's plans for Cena?"

"You're asking me what Punk is doing? You know he doesn't tell me everything," I argued.

Randy knew I was closer to Punk than anyone else. There was no real reason behind why I was deemed the sidekick to our District Manager. Punk and I really didn't have anything in common besides that we could have articulate conversation with each other. Everyone seemed to think I had some kind of inside information, but when it came to Punk, sometimes he didn't know what he'd come up with, next.

Orton glared at me and I knew I had to give him something. I replied with a shrug, "Look, as far as I know, Punk's wanting to use Lesnar to get info on Cena and the Pack, but it's not like that's a secret."

"Punk wouldn't be so obvious unless he was trying to hide something else," Randy thought out loud.

"There's nothing besides the Lesnar gig that I know of. Punk's just biding his time until Cena makes a move. The vampires have bets going that Cena's gonna take you out because he's all pissed at you and shit," I told him.

Randy chuckled morosely like he knew his time was limited. He didn't make it clear that he thought Cena would put him under, though. I couldn't help asking, "You want me to shadow Cena or someone in his pack for a while? I could get you something from the inside, if that's what you need."

I kind of wanted him to say yes because it would give me an excuse to spend more time with Daniel Bryan. Randy shook his head, though, and remarked simply, "I don't want you getting into the same trouble I'm in."

"You know I'd be careful. I was voted Most Likely to Become a Spy in high school," I joked.

Randy laughed, but he still wouldn't give me a clue as to what he was really searching for. I told him with a sigh, "Look, I know the vampires are all acting like they don't care about what happens to you, but if it's any consolation, I really don't think Cena wants to kill you, and Punk probably wouldn't let you die."

"Why? It's bad for business?" Randy joked dryly.

I replied with a short laugh, "Yeah, that'd be the reason."

He pulled up into the parking lot and stopped to let me out. I asked before I opened the door, "You want to uh...hang out a while? I mean, no kinky stuff, just Doritos and Spike TV."

"Thank you, but no, thanks. I've got some business to get to," Randy said.

Despite his concerns being elsewhere, I told him anyway, "I wouldn't do this with anyone else, but if you're looking for some company, you know...no strings or anything, just sex."

It surprised me that Randy hesitated like he might be considering it before he answered, "Maybe. Not now."

"Okay. Thanks for the ride," I nodded good-bye and got out.

Randy drove off and I stood there for a minute, wondering if maybe I had gone too far asking the guy who turned me into a vampire to sleep with me when he'd just gotten out of a bad deal with Cena and he was basically no more important than chewed gum on the bottom of Punk's shoe.

Couldn't pass up free sex with Randy Orton, though.

* * *

**Randy Orton's POV**

I drove to the hotel where I knew John would be staying. He'd left the house-show early, but I didn't expect him to be checked in, yet. I was surprised to find his Hyundai parked in the lot, right next to the Honda that Maryse usually drove.

She was a member of his pack, so it wasn't all that weird. I parked beside her car and caught a strong whiff of something familiar as soon as I got out.

_Female in heat. _

_Shit. _

I knew that werewolf packs had this thing about frequent orgies that always involved the Alpha having sex with one or more members of the pack in a night. It served a number of purposes, including satisfaction for females who hadn't found a regular mate, a stress reliever for males, and it helped the Alpha maintain control of his pack by establishing his dominance and pleasing both himself and his pack members.

To most people, it was some sick way for a guy to have sex with different partners, but to the werewolves, it was a serious ritual that had to be done to maintain order within the pack. A vampire told me once that werewolves sometimes devoured each other after shifting when sexual needs were not met, or a werewolf would morph out and fuck his female in human form, which caused all sorts of perverted problems. Despite its importance, it still bothered me to think that John would be giving Maryse the same pleasure he had once given to me.

I found his room. Fortunately, there were no moaning sounds coming from it just yet. I knocked even though I knew John had probably already sensed me. Sure enough, he opened the door immediately and stood there shamelessly naked, waiting for me to respond.

I knew he did it to torment me. I ground my teeth for a second before asking, "May I come in?"

Maryse was already naked and sitting on her knees in the bed when I glanced over John's shoulder. She was focusing on her manicure and seemed completely disinterested in me. John nodded and moved aside to let me in, mentioning, "I don't have much time."

"I'll get to the point," I started, but Maryse cut me off with a series of French-Canadian curse words like she had only just realized I was there.

We just stared at her until she spoke English, "Get him out! A vampire is not supposed to be here!"

"Just give him a minute, Maryse," John put up his hands in defeat.

She glared at me as she remarked snidely, "I was here, first, Vampire! I get my turn before you! I have other things to do!"

I shrugged and took a chair by the far wall, saying pointedly, "Fine, I'll wait."

"You don't need to watch! You turn away, Vampire!" Maryse hissed, putting her hand out like she were trying to push me away with her harsh words.

"What the fuck is that? What?" I tried to imitate her hand gesture in an exaggerated, stupid way.

She hissed at me again, and John tried hard not to bust out laughing. He told us both, "Would you two please stop? You're killing the mood."

"Don't ruin this for me, Vampire!" Maryse accused me of being the mood killer.

I put my hands up in defeat and looked away just long enough for John to get into bed. It physically hurt me to see him with someone else, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away from him for long. Maryse didn't seem to notice I was staring again as she argued with John, "You know what I like? You are aware of my needs?"

"Yes. Gabriel gave me all of his memories and feelings, including the things he did for you," John reassured her.

I was suddenly aware that this was their first time with each other. John seemed comfortable and open to suggestions, while Maryse seemed to be hiding behind a wall she had built around herself, appearing insecure and almost fearful of John. It was very awkward and kinda cute at the same time, like the virgin cheerleader deciding whether she wants to make it with her jock boyfriend or save herself for Justin Beiber.

"What's wrong, Maryse?" John asked quietly.

She couldn't seem to bring herself to get near him. He reached for her arm, but she pulled away, so he just sat on his knees and waited for her to explain. She stared at him a long while before she stated, "I am the only female of the pack. I know what it looks like between men. Be gentle with me, don't treat me like you would with _him_."

She nodded toward me, but John didn't look my way. He kept his eyes only on her as he replied softly, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I know how to treat a lady."

Maryse still didn't seem satisfied. John shrugged at her and she made her perceptions known, "Justin was very passionate about this, even when he did not want to be with someone. You don't share his passion, although I think you did, once. Now, tonight, you seem..."

"Confused? Awkward? Like I'm trying too hard?" John shrugged.

"...like your passion is lost," Maryse surmised.

John blinked a few times and swallowed hard like her words strongly affected him. I was just as affected, knowing that Maryse had revealed something very true that had yet been left unspoken.

"Do you want me or not?" John finally asked Maryse to break the silence.

"Come here," she gestured for him.

He leaned into her, and they began cautiously feeling each other out with nuzzling and soft whispers. I observed with moderate interest for a while, and found some of John's responses both surprising and fascinating. Maryse kept suckling a spot behind John's right ear, and every time, he'd close his eyes and make this low hum, then he'd chuckle like it brought him great joy.

_How the hell didn't I know about this spot?_ I suddenly became completely immersed in what they were doing, moving the chair closer to the bed just so I could lean forward and watch from different angles. I learned that werewolves had a thing about angles, and John and Maryse kept twining themselves together until I thought I might have to turn upside down to see them right.

Most of what they were doing had to do with touch: massaging, twining around each other, nuzzling and rubbing against each other. It was almost playful, and yet very methodical, like every movement represented something significant and had to be done prior to the act of sex itself. There wasn't much as far as kissing went, and I assumed all verbal communication was being done telepathically.

I just thought werewolves fucked like animals, but this was strangely..._artistic_.

John untangled himself from Maryse and lowered her against the bed on all fours. She leaned as far forward as she could, and he began using his tongue between her legs both behind and underneath to stimulate her. As she moaned and clutched the bed for support, I started to feel aroused just watching John work. I hadn't ever asked him to do that to me, and he was really good at it.

Maryse rolled over on her back and John started teasing her clit with his tongue. I hadn't realized I was almost on the bed myself until Maryse grabbed my arm and moaned, "Come here, Vampire."

I leaned into her and she pressed her lips against mine. It was a sweet kiss that only lasted a few seconds, then Maryse released me. Her expression suddenly changed from aroused to angry as she viciously slapped me across the face, her clawed fingernails cutting into my left cheek.

"Ow!" I yelled, clutching my face.

It wasn't a huge deal and I would heal easily, but John took it seriously. He stopped what he was doing and immediately came up to look Maryse in the eyes. He pinned her arms down against the bed and told her darkly, "Don't you ever do that to him, again."

Maryse looked terrified as she nodded quickly to John and told me, "I'm sorry, Randal."

"It's okay, I'm fine. John, let her up," I replied.

He stayed where he was and continued to stare intensely at Maryse. I argued with him, "John, it's not a big deal."

He kept his eyes on Maryse as he told me, "My pack knows that I still have a strong bond with you, but she did that just to see how I'd react."

I blinked with surprise. Not even I could've anticipated John reacting as strongly as he did. Maryse had tears in her eyes as she begged John, "I won't tell the others what I know. Please, don't punish me!"

John's expression was like stone. I had never seen him so detached, before. He finally let up on Maryse and told her, "We'll finish this, tomorrow."

"Thank you, thank..." she could hardly hold in her emotions.

I watched Maryse get up and rush around for her clothes. She was acting like she had uncovered a huge secret, something that John could easily kill her for. It didn't make any sense to me, since the pack already knew my history with John, and I doubted his recent contact with me was anything new.

Maryse told me again before she ran out the door, "I'm sorry."

"It's cool," I shrugged, still unsure why it was such a big deal.

Once she was gone, I turned to John for answers. He seemed unwilling to give them, his face ashen and his eyes gazing far away. I could've stayed, but I felt I had already worn out my welcome, so I decided to leave John alone with his thoughts.

Just as I was about to open the door, I stopped to turn back and face John. His eyes met mine, and I felt like he was telling me without words, "I just made a mistake, and it may have put you in danger."

"Don't worry about it, John," I told him.

I turned away to open the door. As I walked out into the parking lot, I thought John would follow me, but he didn't. I got into my truck, and I felt Gabriel's spirit in the backseat even before I saw him in the rear-view mirror.

He sounded as dark as John when he told me, "They all believed John would kill you. Now, they know he loves you far more strongly than he has let on. They know he would kill to save you."

"What does this mean for us?" I asked.

"It means that what Maryse knows will likely get back to Punk. It would have been better if John had killed her, but he is a much better man than I," Gabriel reflected.

"What should I do, now?" I asked.

"I do not know. If Punk is certain John will not kill you, he will have to find someone who is a threat to you in order to get to John," Gabriel said.

I scoffed and replied, "I can't think of a single guy who is a threat to me."

Gabriel shook his head and stated, "You underestimate Punk's connections."


	4. Waking Dream

4: ...Waking Dream

**Randy Orton's POV**

I went back to my hotel after I left John's and I went right to bed. I was exhausted because I hadn't fed in several days, but I was too busy thinking about everything that had happened to try and jump somebody in a dark alley.

Gabriel had disappeared after I got out of the truck. I could never tell where he ran off to, or when he would be back. I just wanted to get some sleep, and I hoped he wouldn't pop in and wake my ass up for any reason.

I was dreaming about something when the scent of John woke me up. He walked into the room and closed the door. It was still dark out, and I wasn't sure what his intentions were.

"John?" I asked as I tried to sit up.

He straddled me and put his hand over my mouth as he whispered thickly, "Don't say anything."

John removed his hands and started kissing me so deeply, I could feel his tongue trying to reach down my throat. I didn't dare move for fear I were somehow still dreaming. He pressed himself against me, and I could feel that he was already naked and ready to go. I focused on his kisses, waiting for him to give me a sign before I tried to roll him over.

He was kissing me in a way that he had never done, before. It was consuming and passionate and I felt a sense of desperation coming from him, like breaking away from me would ruin everything. His skin was hot and it burned against my cold, highly sensitive body that yearned to be fed. I could hear John's heart rumbling inside his chest, the blood rushing through his veins like the sound of freeway traffic to my ears. His skin was practically burning me, but God, I'd take the pain as long as I stayed this close to him.

John was forced to break from my lips after several long minutes threatened his need for oxygen. He took to my throat and began nuzzling me while letting out low groans of satisfaction. He was making it known that he wanted me just as badly as I had been wanting him, but I was still nervous that I would do something to fuck this up.

He pressed his fingernails against my left collarbone and clawed down my pectoral. I hissed as the pain radiated through my body, as only an injury from a werewolf would. The mark was shallow enough that it would heal easily, but John started licking the wound anyway to make it heal faster. His tongue felt so good along my skin. He groaned with pleasure and took his time swallowing my blood in his mouth like it were made of the perfect elixir. He came up to kiss me again and said thickly, "Your blood makes me feel high."

"Vampire juice must have a weird effect on werewolves," I surmised.

He chuckled and wiped the excess blood on his chin, then he brought his hand down to my erection and used it to lube me up. His touch felt so good, I could hardly manage a whisper, "Oh, God, John."

He moved down and surrounded my cock with his mouth. He drew his thumb underneath me and pushed it through my backside, then curled it just enough to be able to massage my prostate from inside while he sucked me off on the outside. My head lolled back and my eyes rolled up as I felt the most intense pleasure I'd had in days. The last time I felt close to this good was when I dreamed of John in the woods, but that was just a dream. This was very, very real.

I moaned his name as I felt climax coming on fast. He was going to blow me off long before I would've wanted it, but I wasn't about to tell him to stop. John had a lion's tongue: thick and rough and almost painful as he rolled me around in his mouth. His teeth were sharper now, and I could feel them grazing the skin of my cock as if threatening to bite down at any second. Even his thumb in my ass had a clawed fingernail that ominously traced me internally, like it could break through at any moment and cause all sorts of damage. The threat almost made the whole situation more stimulating to me, and my senses were on overdrive as I alternated between deep pleasure and imminent danger.

I opened my eyes just so I could watch John in the last seconds before I came. I meant to look down, but someone else was standing next to the bed, and I blurted before I even registered whom it was, "Gabriel."

John let go of me and shot up to his knees. His eyes went wide as he saw Gabriel standing there. In a moment's notice, John flipped on the light switch and put his knee in my crotch, then wrapped his hands around my neck and dug his claws into the tendons on my neck as he shouted, "YOU CAN SEE HIM?!"

"John," I tried to argue, but his grip was too strong.

He was close to taking my head off as he screamed, "YOU CAN SEE HIM AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?! WHAT IS HE, A GHOST?! IS HE HERE BECAUSE HE'S ANGRY WITH ME FOR NOT SAVING HIM?! FUCK, RANDY, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!"

"STOP!" Gabriel yelled, pulling Cena off of me with so much force, the walls of the room shook like a small bomb had exploded.

John fell back against the bed and stared at Gabriel in shock. The light from the room was dim, but it was enough to make out his features, including Gabriel's fierce yellow eyes.

"Calm down, Justin. You look like a demon, again," I told him.

Gabriel immediately repressed his emotions so his eyes would return to normal. John continued to stare at him with a mix of terror and disbelief. Gabriel tried to explain, "I did not want Randal to tell you I had materialized. You were not meant to see me. Your emotions were too strong and I was worried about mental collapse if you were to perceive me before the time was right-"

"You both lied to me," John stated, cutting Gabriel off.

Justin seemed unable to respond as John got up on his knees and looked deliberately at me for answers. I shook my head and told him, "We weren't lying to you, John. I just wanted to be with you again, and Gabriel said he was okay and he'd help me find a way to do that."

"Why? WHY!" John screamed at Justin.

He lowered his gaze and answered softly, "You were meant to be with Randy. You were always meant to be with him. My choice to make you mine as well has not only hindered your destiny, but altered the paths and ended the lives of numerous others, including myself. I know now that I was wrong. I came to Randy to repair the damage I had caused by inspiring you to realize how you truly feel about him."

John was still angry as he argued, "You want to inspire me? Why don't you start by telling me why you didn't just come to me, first? I needed closure, and you weren't there! All of this bullshit between me and Randy could've been resolved a long time ago if you had just come to me!"

Gabriel blinked with surprise. John looked at me and continued to make his true feelings known, "I wanted you, Randy. I wanted you so bad. I felt so guilty because I wanted you even after Gabriel died in my arms and I ripped Wade Barrett's mother fucking head off. I was in wolf form and all I could think about was fucking you in half, and I hated myself for it. I hated feeling that way because I had lost a co-worker, a companion and a friend. I had killed someone. I had become the horrible bastard I never wanted to be, and you never once looked at me any differently."

Tears of anger filled John's eyes as he finished with, "I am so fucking in love with you, Randy Keith Orton. I can't fucking stand to be without you. I've always felt this way, even before it grew stronger when I became Alpha. All I ever wanted was to be with you, and the night that Gabriel bit me changed everything, except how I felt about you. I couldn't fucking believe it when I still felt the same after Gabriel died. I've been trying my damnedest to do something to get rid of this guilt over Gabriel and start over with you, but all that I do comes back to bite me, just like Gabriel did."

He looked at Gabriel and the tears fell from his eyes, but his expression was like stone, again. Gabriel faded from the room, and John's ocean blue eyes fell back on me.

"My werewolf side hates you, but my human side loves you. Most of the time, I dunno whether I want to fist you or tear your throat out," John said quietly.

"I don't now if I'd be disappointed either way," I told him, honestly.

John got up and started to leave. I begged him thickly, "Stay."

"I can't," John's voice broke as he added, "If Justin comes back, tell him I'm sorry."

"He needed to know the truth," I said.

John said over his shoulder as he walked out, "I don't think he's going to take it well."


	5. So Much Faster

5: ...So Much Faster

**Randy's POV**

I went right to sleep in a desperate attempt to find John. I only hoped that he would let me in.

_Please, John. Please,let me in..._

I couldn't find him. My mind was racing and it was so hard to focus. I knew I still needed to feed, but I just wanted a little more time with him, just a little more time...

Darker thoughts invaded my mind. I could feel Gabriel trying to contact me. He was angry; belligerent. I just wanted to find John.

"John? Where are you?" I called into the dream world.

Gabriel began to consume my attention little by little until there was nothing left but him.

"Fuck you, Gabe! I'm busy!" I yelled, trying to break away from his influence.

He refused to let me go. For being a spirit with no physical form, he was pretty fiercely demanding.

"John? JOHN!" I tried one last time to get his attention.

I felt Gabriel grab me by the shoulders and pull me out of the dream world. I sat up in bed and my eyes shot open as I registered something coming at me.

_The TV._

I rolled out of the way just in time. It smashed into the headboard and exploded on impact. Gabriel continued to pick up anything he could from around the room and hurled it at me. I tried to get to my bag before making a break for the door, but Gabriel threw it against the far wall. I was naked and didn't want to be arrested for indecent exposure once I got outside, so I grabbed my jeans off the floor and got out while my head was still connected to my shoulders.

Glass shattered against the door once it was closed. I figured Gabriel would continue to harass me outside, so I quickly jumped into my jeans and went right over the railing, gliding the two floors to the parking lot, where I landed perfectly on my feet.

Shit. Forgot my keys.

I glanced at my truck on the other side of the lot. It was bustling from side-to-side like Gabriel was already in the process of trashing it. I decided to go on-foot.

The next arena was only 25 miles away. I was gunning on the idea that Gabriel would leave me alone once I got there, but there was no guarantee now that John had seen him.

John. I wondered if he were even awake, and if Gabriel had bothered him, as well. Probably not, considering that Gabriel would be most likely to take his fury out on me. I was the one John had chosen, after all.

It was still early and the sun was just coming up over the horizon. It burned my skin and threatened to turn me into ash if I didn't feed, soon. I was running as fast as I could, but without much energy, it would take me longer than I wanted to get to the arena. I stopped by the highway to take a minute to think, unaware that I was being watched.

"Excuse me, sir?" I heard someone say nearby.

I looked up. A police officer had pulled over on the highway and he had gotten out to check on me. I probably looked like a psycho drifter with reddened skin, no shoes and a ragged pair of jeans on. He glanced down at my physique and blinked with surprise. Guess a pro wrestler's build didn't match the psycho drifter description.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you hurt?" he asked, looking me over a second time.

I shook my head and answered with a short smile, "I'm just on my way to the arena down the way. I'm Randy Orton."

He stared at me like the name didn't register. Damned if I were to be stopped by a fan.

"I'm a professional wrestler. The WWE is in town and I have a match, tonight," I explained.

He laughed and retorted loudly, "Oh yeah! John Cena! I love that guy!"

"Right," I frowned.

He pointed at me and added, "Aren't you the guy he beats up on a lot?"

"I think I beat _his_ ass more times, but who's counting," I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?" he went serious again.

I put my hands up in defeat and explained, "Look, I'll just be on my way, if you don't mind."

I started walking, but the officer called for me to stop. My instincts were beginning to override my sense of politeness as I seriously considered offing this guy to feed my needs and satisfy my bruised ego. Most of my feedings consisted of carefully selected dangerous members of society that deserved to be eliminated, but I was going to have to make a choice between a single police man or a human member of the WWE crew.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I knew facing him would mean his end.

"Sir, I'd like to take you on to the arena, if you'd like," he took a step closer.

The blood rushing through his veins made my eardrums ring. I could feel my upper lip curling back to expose my fangs. I was going to spread my wings and take over this guy whether I wanted to or not.

"Hey, Randy!" Cody Rhodes shouted from the highway.

It took all I had to put my focus on Rhodes. He had parked in front of the officer's car and was waving me down like a huge dork. The officer bought it, waving back as he called to Cody, "The son of Dusty Rhodes! How cool is this?!"

"Uh...right," Cody frowned the same way I did, earlier.

I practically ran to Cody's car and slipped into the passenger's seat without looking at the officer. I heard him ask Rhodes, "Is he always kinda dual personality?"

With a shrug, Cody replied, "He grows on ya."

The officer asked for an autograph and Rhodes obliged. I was screaming internally by the time he got back into the car and took off down the road.

"So you're looking for a bite to eat, huh?" Cody asked.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I growled.

"Well, it's not far to the arena. I'll help you find someone on the way," Rhodes stated with a twinge of frustration.

"I'm too messed up to wait. Just find a secluded spot and pull over. I'll take some of your blood to hold me over," I countered.

Cody's eyes widened with a mix of awe and shock. He failed to hide his deep attraction to me, something I was aware of even before we got to know each other during our Legacy years. When I turned him, the attraction only became stronger. I found Rhodes physically attractive, and I turned him because I liked his personality, but I never thought of him the way he wanted me. I did my best all these years not to entertain his fantasies, but my desperation with John had all but obliterated my sense of better judgment.

I was like the old Randy, again. Destructive. Aggressive. Reckless. Breaking the hearts of the ones I cared for. God, I hated that guy.

"Find a spot. Hurry up!" I yelled.

Rhodes used his vampire sight to rapidly scan the area. It felt like an eternity in the seconds it took him to find a spot out of the way. I looked back to make sure the officer wasn't following us. I was surprised that Gabriel hadn't found me by now, either.

Cody pulled into a series of trees and parked at an angle where even another vampire wouldn't be able to see us. I launched into him before he had time to ask me what I wanted him to do and I flipped the lever on the seat to recline us back as far as it would go.

I tore open Cody's shirt and pulled it off of him so I wouldn't get blood on it. I didn't even think to notice that tearing it open meant it was already ruined, anyway. I usually took all of my victims' clothes off to discard of any material evidence separately from the body. I took my own clothes off to prevent the transfer of any evidence. The ritual had become so routine, I was doing it with Rhodes without even realizing it.

I found myself needlessly brutalizing him as the hunger made me rabid. Rhodes grunted in pain as I clawed at his naked body, twisting his head at an odd angle so I could get a good look at his neck before I tore into it.

"Agh! Randy!" Cody cried out.

I grabbed his throat and squeezed it to shut him up. The blood poured slowly into my mouth, its consistency thick and lukewarm and totally unlike the hot spray of fresh human blood. I didn't care; I was hungry as hell.

Vampire blood provided short-term relief as far as energy, but sexually, I was on overdrive. I had heard stories about male vampires using their blood to get their mates all horny, but I thought it was just a locker room myth guys used to make it sound like they had some kind of secret weapon to sex up the normally highly aggressive and difficult-to-obtain female vampires. I was now learning that it had a larger basis on fact.

Rhodes tried to choke some words to get my attention. I had gotten my fill, so I released my grip on his throat and pulled the seat back up. I was still straddling him and I could feel his erection pushing between my balls as I sat back and gave him a wry smile. He grabbed his neck and complained, "That hurt."

"Oh yeah?" I shot back, grabbing him by the head and shoving him into the driver's side window.

The window shattered on impact, leaving a small gash on the side of Rhodes' head. He opened his mouth to argue, but I rammed my lips into his before he could get a word out.

I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't, to be honest. I just bucked my hips up, then slammed my ass down right on Cody's cock. It was in before he even realized what I had done, and I started riding him so violently, the car threatened to roll over.

"Randy? Randy?" I felt a pair of warm, human hands shaking me awake.

My eyes slowly drifted open. Kelly looked down at me with a warm smile. I had to blink a few times to register where I was.

The arena. I struggled to remember the details: I was running. I made it to the arena before everyone else. I was trying to figure out a way to find some blood when I passed out from exhaustion. As far as I could remember, the officer and the whole thing with Rhodes had never happened...right?

"You look terrible, Randy. Do you want me to grab you something from the cafeteria?" Kelly asked, pointing back down the hallway.

My senses picked up on something about her and I was suddenly on high alert. I rose to my feet and I could already feel my instincts taking over.

_Blood. Menstrual blood._

It was the form of blood with the strongest scent. Packed with female hormones, menstrual blood has been mislabeled by humans as unsanitary and disgusting. In reality, it is nothing more than the excess of the nutrient-rich inner lining of a woman's regenerative uterus, going to waste when it doesn't have a growing fetus to support. From a non-reproductive vampire's perspective, it's a miracle...and an alternative food source.

"Kelly," I tried to warn her, but the tone of my voice only compelled her to come closer.

Her lips parted and I could hear Kelly's heartbeat moving faster. I was enchanting her to allow me inside, where my huge cock would absorb the blood and feed my hunger. I would need to fuck her a long time to get my fill, and I would end up returning the favor by creating enough friction to give her as many orgasms as she could take, all of them made more intense by her body's sensitivity during her time of the month.

But I was not in control. I couldn't be sure if I would leave her satisfied or kill her with pleasure. Even if I left her alive, it was still wrong. I was only compelling her to want me.

"Randy," she sighed, pressing her lips softly against mine.

I picked her up by her hips. Stopping myself at this point was useless. I was too hungry to care.


	6. Where Lines Are Drawn

6: ...Where Lines Are Drawn

I took Kelly outside. I was surprised that none of the other supernaturals on the roster had heard us and tried to stop me. Maybe they didn't care. I started running when I saw a thicket of trees nearby and I didn't stop until we were about a mile away from civilization.

I was going on borrowed time. I had no clue how long the show had been running since Kelly woke me up, and I was supposed to have a match, tonight. She probably did, too. I began to doubt my plans and wondered if I were digging myself in deeper than The Undertaker in a Buried Alive match.

Shit. My thoughts were getting harder to focus. I glanced at Kelly, but she was still being compelled and had no idea how bad the situation was. She smiled at me and asked, "Do you want to set me down so I can take my clothes off?"

I could've taken her clothes off for her in seconds, but that kind of speed would startle her, so I set her down and got to work on my jeans. I purposefully fumbled trying to open them so I could seem more human.

_God, I was pathetic._

Kelly laughed at my perceived nervousness. She took off her top to expose herself and asked seductively, "Like what you see?"

She was better than I had imagined, but the only one I really wanted was John.

"You're beautiful, Babe," I gave her a wry smile.

She caught a glimpse of my fangs and her expression went blank. She was still being compelled so she didn't react negatively to the sight, but I could still sense the fear from her human instinct for self-preservation trying to rise up and take over.

I dropped my pants and Kelly looked down. The fear subsided and gave rise to pleasure as her insides gave a stimulated response to the size of my erection. I slowly made my way over to her and I could already sense her becoming wet as she pushed down her bottoms and waited for me to take her.

My mind tried to guilt trip me again. I knew she didn't really want me and I was taking advantage of the situation. It wasn't exactly rape, but it was the next closest thing, and I wasn't that kind of guy.

"Shit," I backed away, my hunger rising to overwhelming proportions.

"What's wrong? Is it the blood? I'm sorry, it's my time of the month," Kelly tried to re-entice my interest.

She was being compelled to do so. It only made me feel worse.

"If you weren't with me right now, Kel, who would you really want to be with?" I asked honestly.

She shrugged and told me, "I just want you."

_The whole compelling thing was really getting on my nerves._

"Tell me the truth. Is there a guy you like on the roster? Anybody, even a guy you can't be with. Who would it be?" I was practically pleading at this point.

She blushed and looked away as she remarked quietly, "Well, John Cena is just the sweetest guy to me."

I blinked with surprise. Kelly looked back at me and said quickly, "Don't tell him, though! It would ruin our friendship and I don't want him to think I'm just a sucker for nice guys!"

She rubbed her hands together in shame. I came closer to her and replied softly, "I won't tell him. Your secret's safe with me."

I already felt him even as Kelly looked past me and blushed with embarrassment. She put her hands over her face and shouted, "Oh, God!"

I turned around to face John. He hadn't been standing there long, but he had heard the conversation while making his way to us and it showed in his expression. He came around to look at Kelly as she tried to cover herself and hide behind me. John gave her the warmest smile and said, "It's all right, Kelly. I think it's cool that you like me."

"Really?" she smiled back.

"Sure! In fact, why don't you do it with me and forget about Randy," John remarked.

I clenched my fists and glared at him, suspicious of his intentions until it dawned on me was trying to put Kelly's needs before our own.

_He was also trying to stop me from doing a very bad thing._

"Right now? But what about your match, later? And won't this be weird between us?" Kelly argued.

John took his shirt off and told her, "Let's just do this and we'll worry about later, _later_."

Kelly laughed and John scooped her up into his arms while he simultaneously dropped his drawers. He was enviably suave as he found a clean spot to settle down and began making out with Kelly like I wasn't even there. I knew he wasn't doing it to spite me, but the hunger within me was so strong I couldn't help the raw aggression I was feeling and the fury made me want to rip John's head off for making me wait for blood.

But wait...if he was going to fuck Kelly instead then...

I turned my head to one side and watched as John slipped inside of her and Kelly began making long, low moans of pleasure. Seeing John making love to someone else inspired a deep sense of eroticism mixed with insane rage that threatened to take me over. I wanted him so badly he invaded my every moment, and yet he was fucking Kelly right in front of me like it was no big deal.

He was doing it for her. I had to keep reminding myself of that. He wasn't trying to cheat on me, he just didn't want me to take advantage of her and hate myself for it.

But the blood...what about the blood?

I could smell it lubricating John's cock every time he made a deep thrust. It began to seep down until it had stained most of his crotch area. Kelly was inching closer to release and an orgasm would cause more to come out onto John. My eyes widened as it finally became clear to me what he was planning.

He was going to drench himself in Kelly's blood, and then he was going to give it to me.

The revelation itself nearly blinded me with need. It took all I had to stay where I was and wait for John to finish with Kelly. It was only seconds, but it felt like hours before she finally made a climactic moan and relaxed to catch her breath.

"The blood! Oh, I'm sorry, John! It's everywhere!" Kelly flushed with embarrassment.

John shrugged nonchalantly and replied with a smirk, "There's a river right nearby. I'll go wash up and you just stay here, darlin'."

His charismatic ease helped Kelly to stay calm as she lay back and closed her eyes to rest. John stood up and his eyes locked with mine as he beckoned me with his gaze to follow him. I obeyed and he led me through the trees a safe distance away from Kelly, then John stopped and turned to face me as he ordered, "Turn around."

"Make me," I countered darkly.

He grabbed me by my hips and tried to force me around, but I jumped up on him and sank my teeth into his right shoulder before he could take over.

John cried out with a mix of pleasure and pain as I drank down his blood like a fine wine. The werewolf tint to it wasn't exactly pleasant to taste, but it worked in my system like a drug and I felt high when I let go and mashed my lips against John's.

We made out fiercely while he clawed shallow cuts into my back. It felt like my skin was on fire where he clawed me and the high I felt only made it more exhilarating. I let go of his mouth so I could arch my back and let out a low groan of pleasure, and John took the opportunity to shove me upright.

He brought his knees up and easily hopped back up to his feet with the athletic agility of a werewolf. He grabbed me by my hips again and spun me around to face a huge tree that had probably been there for hundreds of years. This time, I didn't try to stop him.

John slammed into me with enough force to make me want to cry out, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I dug my clawed fingernails into the old tree and braced myself as he started thrusting with a blend of passion and fury that I had never felt from him, before. The blood surrounding his erection provided little lubricant against the massive friction he was creating with his intensity. I could already feel my insides absorbing the blood in addition to what I had already drank from John's shoulder, and I felt stronger than ever as the overwhelming pleasure sent me into a series of orgasms back-to-back-to-back.

John suddenly slowed down as he felt the spasms of his own release. I could feel his half-human seed fill me inside, then he pulled out and stumbled backward like he hadn't expected to lose so much energy in his efforts.

I clawed the old tree once more and it collapsed from the damage I had done to it. The tree separated from its stump and fell to the ground, creating a loud crash that sounded like the boom of thunder. I went down on John and began lapping up what was left of the blood on his inner thighs and deep within the crack that led to his backside. He closed his eyes and let his head loll back as he let out heavy moans of satisfaction while I rimmed the blood from his ass. I could see him getting hard again purely from the stimulation inspired by my tongue and I slowly rolled him over so he would get up on all fours.

I wanted to fuck him the way he fucked me. No, I wanted to fuck him even better. I wanted to fuck him more than I wanted anything in all of my existence. I wanted to feel him inside, again. I wanted to feel his anal rim quiver around my cock. I wanted to hear him moan my name as I pounded into him over and over again. I wanted to slam into his prostate until he couldn't take it anymore and he begged for me to stop. I wanted him to feel the orgasm of a lifetime, the kind that he couldn't get from anyone else but me, the kind that made him want to come back to me and feel it again. I wanted him to want me.

Biting into my finger, I used the blood to lube myself and prepared to come in. I was almost at his back door when John suddenly bucked me off and yelled, "Don't!"

He turned around and sat up in a squatted attack position. I had seen werewolves do this before and it was meant to be taken very seriously. Vampires that had ignored the threat of a blatant attack from a werewolf were the subjects of jokes and remembered as the fools of the vampire world. I didn't want to be remembered as a fool, and I was too damn proud to be killed my John exactly the way Punk and the others thought I would be.

"I don't want to fight you, John. I just want to fuck you," I told him thickly.

Hot tears made his baby blues sparkle in the night as he replied morosely, "I'm not ready for that. The urge to kill you is still too strong. I was only able to hold it back until now because I was busy focusing on the pleasure of topping you."

He seemed almost ashamed to say it out loud. I took another step back so he would let down his guard as I put my hands up in defeat and said, "I can wait until you're ready. I have all the time in the world."

I meant the last part halfway as a joke to lighten the mood, but John didn't laugh. He slowly stood up and replied with a tone like velvet, "I want you so bad, it just keeps tearing me up inside."

"Give it time. You just gotta get used to me again, that's all," I reassured him.

He clenched his fists and spat, "I wouldn't have to go through this at all if fucking Gabriel hadn't fucking bit me and TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING DOG!"

"Guys?" Kelly called from nearby, breaking both John and I from our thoughts.

She had already put her clothes back on and she was glancing between us like she had heard enough of the conversation to be both royally confused and very afraid. She took a step closer and asked quietly, "Am I missing something? Are you two...you know...together?"

Kelly twined her fingers together as if to demonstrate what she meant. Her expression showed worry that we would respond aggressively to the insinuation, but John simply shrugged and replied, "Yeah, it's like that."

"Oh. Um...so are you two bi or was I like a fluke or something?" Kelly couldn't put the situation into perspective.

John didn't bother to go into detail but replied as simply as his first answer, "Yeah, we're both bi."

"Right. Well, I guess I shouldn't be so wigged out, you know, considering you two spend a LOT of time together and practically everyone jokes about you two being gay with each other..." Kelly drifted off when she realized she had said too much.

My eyes widened with shock, but John acted like it was no big deal as he made another shrug and walked back to the clearing to find his clothes.

Kelly looked at me and said, "I'm sorry I said it like that. I didn't mean it to sound offensive, I just...God, I don't know what to do. I kinda feel like everything's wrong and I don't know why."

The enchantment of being compelled was beginning to wear off of Kelly now that I was full. I started to follow John so I could find my own clothes and when I went past Kelly, she got a good look at the claw marks on my back and gasped.

I looked back at her and I could see that she was well aware the marks were too long and deep to be something a normal person could take without being paralyzed with pain. Even a professional wrestler who was prone to blocking pain from the mind would've been doubling over. A few lame excuses crossed my mind before I decided to just confess the truth, "I'm a vampire, Kelly."

She stared at me like she wasn't sure whether to believe me or not, then she asked something that caught me off-guard, "Did you bring me here to kill me?"

I wanted to argue with her, but I decided to take the same route as John and keep it simple. I locked eyes with her and answered honestly, "No, I don't want to kill you."

Kelly seemed to believe me this time. She made a short nod and said, "All right, well, let's just pretend all of this never happened and we'll leave it at that."

I nodded in agreement and turned back to find my clothes again. Kelly called to me when I was near the clearing, "Randy?"

When I looked back at her, she put her hands on her hips and stated, "I don't really care what you are, but if you do try to kill me, I'll put a cross in your face and stake your ass!"

"Noted," I responded dryly, opting not to tell her that kind of shit didn't work.


	7. Beastly

7: ...Beastly

Kelly, John and I went back to the arena together. John dropped Kelly off near the Diva's locker room. She looked tired and John asked, "You need anything else?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you, John. Thank you, Randy," she waved us off.

John and I parted ways to prepare for our matches. All I wanted to do was get this night over with so I could see John, again. The moon was already full, so his pack members weren't at the arena and I wouldn't have much time to catch up with John before he had to be with them.

Regardless of what was on my mind, I performed for the audience the best that I could. I was in no hurry to beat Kane, as he always made a match more appealing. The only real struggles I had were in my own mind as I tried to get John's image out of it.

There was a moment where I swore I felt something move underneath the ring. I chalked it up to a ladder or chair that wasn't stacked right and probably fell right below me. I didn't feel the movement again and I ignored the instinct that Gabriel was to blame.

I gave Kane an RKO and pinned him for the win. The crowd went wild.

We were the next-to-last match and I went backstage to find Punk, the main event, standing there. He shot me a hard look and mentioned, "You're a hard man to track down, Orton."

"You have my number. Why don't you just text me when you need a booty call," I snapped back at him.

Kane went through the curtain and heard the last part of my comment. He shook his head at me and said, "Dude...ew."

Punk flipped me the bird just as his music cued and he left for the ring. I flipped him two fingers and stormed off the opposite way of the locker rooms. Kane called to me, "Randy! You're going the wrong way, man!"

"I feel like taking a walk!" I yelled back over my shoulder.

* * *

I did take a walk. I went outside and walked around the back lot of the arena until long after the show was over. I watched the audience members getting into their cars a short distance away. They drove off without realizing that one of their superstars was standing less than a hundred yards away. I wondered if some of them would've been disappointed to know that. I wondered if others would've seen it as an opportunity to run me over and call it an accident. I did have some haters, after all.

Some of the superstars themselves came out and drove off a few minutes later. They were already on their way to the next arena. I waited until I was sure that Punk had left with the other vampires. The only one I didn't see with them was Cody, but I didn't think much of it.

I only went back in when I was sure John hadn't left yet and I assumed he was the only one still inside. I went looking for the adjacent locker room he was using recently to keep himself away from Punk, but I couldn't find it. I sensed him in the regular locker room and I caught a whiff of shower steam when I opened the door to come inside.

I needed a shower myself, so I acted like I was coming in to do just that. I looked right at the open shower stalls and saw several shower heads on either side of a main frame. The stall was covered in yellow tiles and had a layer of cinder blocks that made short walls up to the waist. This was probably to give men a sense of privacy despite the fact they had to shower in front of each other.

What pissed me off was that one of the walls was blocking my view of John from the waist down. He was under one of the running shower heads working shampoo out of his hair. I wanted desperately to grab him, whirl him around and kiss him so hard, I'd take his breath away.

But Cody Rhodes was standing in the shower stall parallel to John, and both had already sensed my presence.

Cody didn't even look up at me. He had his hands against the wall and he was letting the shower run down his back. I picked up a strong sense of intensity that I assumed was because John was there and vampires always get tense around werewolves, but Cody's intensity seemed to boil over into anger as I stepped into the stall next to him and turned on the shower head.

I could feel John watching me, but I didn't dare look back at him with Cody standing there. I nodded at Cody and asked, "Can I borrow some body wash?"

"Where the fuck is yours?" Rhodes shot back like I had somehow insulted him with such a request.

I opted not to argue that the demonic ghost of a werewolf named Gabriel had decided to splatter my body wash all over the hotel wall I narrowly escaped with my life from and went with a simple, "I lost it."

"Here!" Cody took his bottle of Axe and launched it at me.

I easily caught it and started working on a lather. I glanced back at Cody and he was still being as intense as ever. I had no clue what his problem was, so I waited for him to enlighten me. Sure enough, he couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough to save himself.

"Punk says he wants to talk to you," Cody relayed darkly.

"Tell him to leave a message and I'll get back to him," I shrugged it off.

Cody glared at me and seethed, "Don't be a dick to me! Especially after the last time we talked!"

I felt a change in John's demeanor behind me and wondered if he were close enough to pick up on Cody's thoughts. I still didn't get why Rhodes was acting like a super freak, so I leaned in and stated, "Last time we talked, you gave me a ride. You asked me for a little nookie, and I said no. If I knew you were going to react like a desperate chick about it, I would've just fucked you and sent you on your way."

"Fuck you, Randy! That's not what happened the last time!" Cody leaped onto the block wall and grabbed me by the side of my head.

I didn't have time to react before he slammed my head hard into the nearby tile wall. The tile collapsed from the pressure and the piping underneath bent completely out of shape. I felt my skull crack open. Blood gushed and a little bit of brains popped out as I fell backwards and collapsed on the floor of the shower.

I could see John step out into the walkway that divided the stalls. His body was shaking violently with rage. He was already shifting into a werewolf and his ocean blue eyes were set on attacking the vampire who dared to attack me.

"Cody," I tried to warn him but my voice was only a whisper, "Run."

The White Wolf rose up from beneath John's skin. He lunged at Cody and I heard both men cry out.

I closed my eyes and sank into a deep coma.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I was completely healed and still naked, lying sideways in a lavish king sized hotel bed. I looked up and John was lying longways above me, his nudity hidden from my view as he remained on his stomach and his eyes observed me like he feared they would never lock with mine, again.

He knew I could heal, but he seemed surprised that it was so soon. He asked me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Did you kill Cody?" I asked thickly.

"No. Did you really let him fuck you in his car when he gave you a ride to the arena?" John sounded like it bothered him that it could be true.

I blinked as the visual came to mind. John flinched like he was close enough to absorb the visual from my mind. I explained to him honestly, "I was so hungry. The whole situation played out like a dream and when I came to, Kelly was waking me up at the arena. I just assumed I was never with Cody and knowing that it's real only makes me regret it even more."

John was quiet for over a minute, then he asked me thickly, "If you hadn't drank some of Cody's blood earlier, would you have probably killed Kelly?"

"Maybe. I thought I had more control than that, but like I said, I was so hungry," I replied.

John's eyes grew distant as he said quietly, "Well then, maybe it was a good thing."

"I'm sorry, John. I really am," I told him.

His eyes came back to mine as he asked, "Could I kiss you?"

"Always," I answered him.

He got up on all fours and crawled over to me. I glanced down and saw his full erection already staring straight at me. John brought his lips to mine and slowly; cautiously searched my mouth with his tongue. He seemed unsure what might happen if he were this close to me, so I relaxed and let him take over. I remembered that the full moon was out and the thought crossed my mind that it was odd he was with me instead of his pack.

I felt John's lip twitch as he flinched in reaction to my thought. I tried to get it out of my mind, but it was too late. His werewolf self took over for a second and as he slipped his tongue away, I tried to catch it with my tongue and he instinctively bit down. The tip of my tongue came off and he swallowed it as blood gushed between us both.

John let go of my lips and sat back on his knees as he gasped for air. I spit the mouthful of blood out on the bed and swallowed the rest until it slowed. John's eyes were filled with sorrow as he pleaded, "I'm sorry, Randy. Forgive me, I'm so sorry."

"It's no big deal. I can heal, remember? Besides, it brings me more pleasure than pain," I chuckled, nodding down to my ready-and-waiting crotch.

John calmed down when he saw that I wasn't upset, but he still seemed distraught as he cautiously tried to straddle me. He wiped the blood that had drained out the side of my mouth off into his hand and used it to lubricate my erection. I realized he was going to try and let me fuck him and I argued, "John, you don't have to do this-"

"I want to. Just shut up and don't touch me," he warned.

I put my arms back and remained as still as possible. It wasn't easy when all I wanted to do was hold onto him. John sat up on his knees and slowly came down. I pushed up and into his backside and he cried out like he was in some kind of pain. I tried to reach for him as I asked, "Are you all right?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he roared.

I immediately put my arms back where they were. He let out a hard sigh and his body started to tremble from the extreme stress he was under as he tried to tell me calmly, "I want to do this, but I need you to stay where you are and don't move."

Reluctantly, I nodded that I understood, but John saw that I was hesitant and he became more intense again as he argued, "I'm serious, Randy! If I try to kill you, I want you to rip my throat out! I can't live without you! I could never survive if I knew that I was responsible for your death, do you understand me?!"

I nodded more immediately. He tried to calm himself down once more and questioned me in a whisper, "Do you feel the same way about me? Did you ever feel any of those things I told you in front of Gabriel and even before that?"

"I've felt everything the same way, if not more," I answered honestly.

He made a forward thrust and it felt amazing. I was still a little sensitive from using all my efforts to heal and my erection was like a raw nerve being embraced by the friction of John's tight hole moving up and down over its length. I could see the pain in his eyes as he did his best to hold back his wolf self from tearing me apart and continued thrusting. His body was dripping with sweat and all I wanted to do was lick it off. I couldn't stop my mind from creating visuals of touching him and tasting him and squeezing him. He turned his head away like the absorbed visuals were annoying him at first, then he closed his eyes and growled like the eroticism had begun serving his needs instead of hindering them.

_God, I wanted to touch him._

Feeling his knees against my hips was not enough. I wanted to grope his ass and squeeze. He opened his eyes and they were more wild looking as he leaned forward and did to me exactly what I wanted to do to him. He squeezed harder than I anticipated and his nails dug into my skin as I cried out with surprise. His wolf side seemed to enjoy my reaction and John clawed down the right side of my ass. The marks burned and I cried out again, this time in pain.

John immediately let go and stopped his pace. He started breathing faster and squeezed his eyes shut like something was bothering him internally. I asked him quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Gabriel...he's inside my head...he's trying to get me to kill you," John revealed.

"What the fuck is he doing in there?! Tell me where he is and I'll-" I started.

"No! I have to fight him myself or he'll never stop!" John finished.

He closed his eyes again and tried to sort his thoughts. I remained still and waited for him to cut Gabriel off. John's eyes shot open after almost a minute of silence. He sat up off of me and tried to crawl out of bed as he stated worriedly, "I have to go."

I should have let him, but I couldn't. Not again.

I sat up on my knees and grabbed him from behind to keep him on the bed. I secured my arms around his hips and I refused to let go. John turned his head back and argued with me, "Randy, let me go! Let me-"

With a thrust of my hips, I pushed my erection back inside of him. He tried to buck me off, but I kept my hold on him and made love to him the best I could considering the circumstances. I knew he was enjoying it despite his wolf side growing more and more furious with me, and with Gabriel trying to fuel the fire, I knew it was only a matter of moments before John would no longer have control and he would totally shift into his wolf self.

_I just wanted to make him cum one more time before I was killed._

He groaned with pleasure even as he continued to fight me. I just kept thrusting as I felt him edging toward climax. He moaned and pleaded with me, "Randy, stop, please. Please, please, stop."

I wouldn't. I couldn't. I kept thrusting and thrusting and I could feel him changing inside and out. His muscular structure remained, but a new frame of bones began forming through his skin. His soft white fur began growing all around him as his hind legs bent forward from a man on all fours to a wolf in the crouched position. I could hear his breathing become more shallow and his heartbeat rhythm became more hyper. His whole body heated up until he felt like fire against my lukewarm skin. I made one more thrust while he was still somewhat John and he let out a long, booming howl of release that only an Alpha could make.

_If any members of his pack hadn't already heard from Maryse about John's deep-set feelings for me, they would know for certain now._

He was quiet until his breathing slowed. I hadn't felt release yet and I couldn't pull out of him. His passage was much tighter than it was when he was human and I didn't want to hurt him trying to free myself, so I just stayed where I was and held fast to him, hoping this way he couldn't turn around and tear my head off.

I had never been this close to a werewolf, before. I don't know if anyone who wasn't a werewolf ever had. Touching him even now, I could feel that the wolf itself worked like a flexible outside shell, holding _my John_ just underneath. I could feel him moving around inside the shell, trying desperately to break out.

John's wolf self turned his head to get a good look at me. He started to whine and I dared to glance up into his gaze. His blue eyes were still as tender as always, which deeply surprised me. I was suddenly hit with what felt like a jolt of electricity, and a thought entered my mind that was not mine.

"_Please finish up or pull out, Randy. It hurts."_

He whined again and I realized my erection was causing John more pain than pleasure in this form. I ultimately decided it was a little too weird to fuck what was my mortal enemy and for the sake of not wanting to be the first in the vampire world to achieve what they would consider the most sickening act of all time on our planet, which they would remind me of repeatedly for the rest of my eternity, I reached down and slowly pulled out.

It was difficult and John's wolf self shifted uncomfortably several times before I was completely free. I looked down and saw that the skin of my erection had peeled off in some places and it was covered in wolf excrement, which brought an indescribably bad odor that I never thought could come from what was formerly John's body.

His wolf self suddenly whirled around and shoved me back against the bed. He held me down with his front paws and growled with bared teeth just inches from my throat. I thought he was preparing to kill me, but he seemed to change his mind in a moment's notice and instead went down to lick my erection clean.

John's rough, warm tongue felt like salt being rubbed into the damaged skin of my cock. I seethed with pain as the intensity enveloped my body and tried to inspire me to attack. I refused to let it take over and focused on the pleasure underneath the pain, knowing that some of the saliva would help to heal the damage. I let the gratitude of healing keep me from becoming angry, allowing it to rise up until I was about to climax.

_The White Wolf didn't want me to finish that easily._

He stopped cleaning me and grabbed me by the clawed part of my ass. I cried out as he turned me over on my stomach. I knew what he was about to do and I got up on all fours to push away from him, but I wasn't at my strongest and this was the worst night of the month to compete with a werewolf.

John's werewolf-sized erection forced its way into my backside without lubrication. He was almost twice his human size and a perfect fit for a female werewolf, but not for entering a vampire anally. It hurt like hell coming in and I once again found myself crying out in pain, yet the idea that I was basically still being fucked by John made the whole thing morbidly erotic.

I didn't know why he hadn't killed me, yet. It didn't feel like he was torturing me. It felt like he really wanted to fuck me because it made him feel good and he wanted me to feel it, too. His animal side just had more basic instincts than his human side and he wasn't thinking about accidentally tearing my rectum in the process of making me cum.

He made a thrust and I was thrown forward. John's wolf self clutched my upper thighs to keep himself from coming all the way out and made another strong thrust. I could hear the frame of the bed cracking and he growled like he thought it was funny as he made another hard thrust and tried to take the frame down.

It was about to collapse and I knew the sound would wake up the people in the room below us, if they weren't already frightened by the other odd noises we'd made throughout. I turned my head back to look at John and argued, "We have to get off of the bed. If it breaks, it'll be loud enough that people will come up here and find us."

He made a disappointed grunt but allowed me to lean forward and climb off the bed. He was taller in wolf form and easily came down above me without having to pull out. He continued thrusting from the floor, but he was a little less intense and it was the perfect pitch for a vampire. I closed my eyes and let out deep, echoing moans that vibrated the walls and shook the floorboards underneath us as John's wolf self maintained a consistent rhythm for several minutes.

I thought we were done with the games, but he suddenly picked me up by my hips and rolled me over on my back to face him. He was still inside and his blue eyes bore into me like heated iron pokers. I stared straight at him and argued, "What? You don't wanna be the first werewolf to fuck a vampire to release?"

He turned his head to one side like he was deliberating that fact for a second, then his lips curled into a sadistic smile as he grabbed the clawed part of my ass again and lifted me up at an angle so he could aim straight for my prostate.

"Oh, shit," I braced myself.

He made the first thrust. It slammed so hard into my prostate, I could feel the sensation reach up to my cheekbones.

He made a second thrust. My anal passage tore open and blood seeped out, but the pleasure from another direct hit to my prostate was more important to me.

John's wolf self made one more massive thrust. This time, I was the one howling from the strongest orgasm I had ever achieved. I knew werewolves were ingrained with a talent for sexuality, but goddamn, this was epic!

I was torn and bruised up inside. I needed time to heal, but John's wolf self hadn't cum yet and I figured he was close, so I relaxed to let him continue. He just watched me for a minute, then he slowly started to pull out. He whimpered quietly when he looked down and realized that some of my blood was coming out with him. He set me down carefully and I told him, "Don't worry about it. I just need more time to heal."

He grabbed my hips again and roughly turned me over. I was afraid this time, thinking that he might be planning to fuck me until I couldn't take anymore before he killed me. I was already close to that point and I begged him, "John, please, no more! Don't do this to me, please!"

I felt his paw press against my lower back and I braced myself for another round of sex that would be far more brutal this time because of the damage I had already sustained. I honestly didn't know if I could find any pleasure from it, and for the first time, I didn't want anymore from John.

"Please, John, please don't do this to me," I begged him to stop.

He leaned forward and down. I waited for the pain to come. All I felt was his tongue running down my back and over the claw marks on my ass.

His wolf self was trying to get me to heal faster with his all-curing blend of saliva. I was pleasantly surprised as he grazed over the claw marks and began working inside the rim, clearing the blood and glazing over any outside tearing to stop the pain and close the wounds. His tongue reached into my anal passage and he tried his best to cover any tearing inside and it significantly lessened my pain. The whole experience turned into one of deep pleasure as I writhed and clawed the floor to release building tension. He kept going until I felt my body spasm from another climax I thought I was too exhausted to reach.

I had never felt this worn down as a vampire before. If I were still human, I'd be long dead. Knowing that it came from John gave me a deep sense of satisfaction that I believed I could never get from anyone else. I closed my eyes to rest and told him, "Thank you, John."

"_You're welcome. Stay here and I'll come back to you."_

He told me this with his thoughts and this time, I didn't feel such a jolt from it. He got up on all fours and strolled up to the door, standing up on his hind legs to open it before he took his leave and ran off to be with his pack and the night.

If I had planned on giving the alpha the fuck of a lifetime, I was sorely mistaken. It was _he_ who owned _my _ass. It was completely against my nature, but I wasn't bothered by that in the least.


	8. Brown Frown

8: ...Brown Frown

"Hey, Baby," John came back before dawn and climbed on top of me while I lain face-down in the hotel bed.

"I'm surprised the frame hasn't given way yet," I reminded him of his wolf side trying to fuck me hard enough to break it last night.

He snorted laughter and tenderly pressed his lips to the back of my neck. He felt like he had been out in the sun too long and his skin burned against mine. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry for being so rough on you. I tried to control myself but when I've shifted, my animal side comes out and logic takes a backseat."

"So I've noticed," I rolled over to face him.

He set his eyes with mine and confessed, "I wanted to kill you so badly last night."

"What made you...or the White Wolf, change his mind?" I asked curiously.

John closed his eyes to remember and explained with a smile, "The way you fucked me while I was changing. No one, not even Gabriel could have known that it would feel so..."

"So what?" I asked when he trailed off.

He opened his eyes and looked down at me as he said thickly, "So fucking amazing."

I grinned with a sense of satisfaction and glanced over at the unconscious man he left at the door.

"Who's that?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

John gave me a long, slow kiss before answering, "I brought him for you to feed on. I wanna watch."

"I like to hunt down my prey, you know," I teased him.

John moved his lips across my chest and drizzled it with light kisses, then he replied with a slight frown, "You don't want him, then?"

I asked with a shrug, "Has he done something wrong? I like to feed on the bad guys and keep them off the streets."

John swallowed hard and told me, "I caught him trying to rape a fourteen-year-old girl."

"No shit," I blinked with surprise.

He nodded and planted another kiss on my lips. I could sense that he was exhausted from being up all night with me and his pack, but he was still as horny and eager as ever. I reluctantly broke away from him and said, "I'm finished healing. Let me feed on this guy, and then we can fool around until it's time to head out."

John frowned like he didn't want to wait. I got up as quickly as I could and went over to the unconscious guy. I thought it would've been more fun to make a spectacle out of it with John watching, but I could sense that he was already hard and I wanted to get back to him as soon as possible.

I exposed my fangs and got down on my knees. I liked it better when my prey was awake so they could be terrified of what was coming, but this time I was willing to compromise. I sat him up so his head would hang back and I bit into his windpipe first, severing it so he couldn't cry out. He jerked and started to wake up, so I made quick work of biting into his jugular and the blood gushed into my mouth faster than I could drink it.

I let my jaw slack and didn't bother to swallow. The blood drained right down my throat like I had put a hose in my mouth and turned the water on high. Since I didn't need to breathe, it was easy to just let it go down without stopping. I drained the man within seconds. If he had tried to scream, he probably didn't even know what he was making the sound for.

The blood was like a drug to me. It made me feel high and powerful. I was still naked from last night and some of the blood had dripped down my chest. I rubbed it off with my fingers and sucked up the last of it, then I turned back to face John.

He was on his knees in bed, masturbating himself while he stared at me like I was his own personal porn. It surprised me that he would be so turned on by a naked vampire who had just sucked the life out of a random guy like a human straw. I probably looked more predatory than sexy, but John didn't seem to mind.

I stood up and slowly made my way over to him. He sighed with frustration and told me, "Come here already!"

I put my hands up in defeat and argued, "I thought you were doing just fine by yourself."

He let go of his erection and tried to grab me and pull me into bed. I jerked away and gave him a wry smile. John's face fell and he pleaded, "Come on, Randy! I'm so fuckin' turned on right now and yet I'm falling asleep with my eyes open!"

"Yeah, yeah," I crawled into bed and tried to kiss him.

He turned away and told me, "I don't want that guy's blood in my mouth! I want _your_ blood!"

I realized what he meant and bit into my fingers to let my vampire blood drip out. John took my fingers in his mouth and groaned as he suckled on them, while I went down and sucked on his cock.

The combination of my simple pleasures was too much for him. He climaxed within a couple of minutes and made an exhausted smile as he told me, "I meant to hold out for a while."

I rested my head on his stomach and replied, "It doesn't matter to me, as long as I can see you cum."

"You can't see me," he whispered, then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was time to drive to the next arena and John was still out cold. My truck was still at the other hotel that Gabriel's ghost had driven me out of, and I had no idea where John's car was. I took the body of the man he had brought for me and got rid of that first thing before anyone noticed, then I went back to the last arena to see if John's car was still parked there.

I found his car right away because the lot was mostly empty. There were some other cars nearby and I could smell that they belonged to the arena security guards, but one of them belonged to a member of the WWE.

I cringed as I said his name out loud, "Heyman."

His stench made me fucking sick. He had this odor about him that always brought up the mental images of an extremely fat man sweating on a vintage couch while eating bacon and watching Conan. Why Conan had anything to do with it, I had no fucking clue. It was still sick as hell.

I passed John's car and glanced inside to make sure nothing was tampered with. It seemed fine, but there was no way to know if Punk or another vampire had already come by during the night and their scent had since been blown away by the wind. I remembered that John had shifted when Cody bashed my brains into the wall of the locker room showers, and although John told me Cody wasn't hurt, I figured Heyman had been sent to investigate.

Heyman was as conniving in real life as he was in the ring. He was a ruthless businessman and as smart as they come, and it didn't take much for him to pick out the supernaturals from the human roster members. He tried to work deals with the vampires for a while, but nobody would turn him, and after Batista drained him within an inch of his life, Heyman looked to the werewolves for support.

They didn't want him, either. Heyman eventually left WWE in search of other circuits that harbored supernaturals. For some reason I will never understand, Heyman found Brock Lesnar and Lesnar actually said he would turn him. Trouble is that turning someone isn't so simple, and Heyman is forced to be an obedient servant to Lesnar until he has proven himself worthy to become what he's always been: a wolf.

I walked into the arena and went straight for the locker rooms. I could already smell his foul odor even before Heyman realized I was there. He was bending over the cinder block wall of the shower stall where Cody had smashed my head and using a cloth to rub my blood and brains off of the broken tiles.

I stepped on something that made a loud CRACK and Paul turned around to face me with a wicked smile like he already knew I'd be coming. I nodded a hello at him and asked dryly, "What the fuck are you up to?"

"Cleaning up the mess you so recklessly left behind for humans to find. If I hadn't gotten here when I did, they would've sent a CSI team to observe, swab, analyze for DNA, and link back to you," he informed me.

I countered with a shrug, "Why should I get in the way of CSI? An episode about real vampires moonlighting as wrestlers sounds like a ratings booster to me."

Heyman rolled his eyes and went back to work. I stepped towards him but he looked back over his shoulder and barked, "Keep your distance, Randal! I've been told by Lesnar to stay away from you until they're done piecing together your connection with your boyfriend, Mr. Cena."

"What the hell do you mean? Everyone knows our bond runs deep! What else do they need, a confirmation number?" I yelled.

Heyman stopped working and turned back to face me again. This time, his smile was one that reminded me of the kid who likes to play with matches and has no empathy for what gets burned.

"You underestimate me, Randal. You always have. I—or we, rather—are well aware of your problem with the demonic poltergeist formerly known as Alpha Justin Gabriel."

I blinked with surprise, which only made Heyman cackle wickedly like the damn green witch of Oz. I half-expected him to tell me he'd get me and my little dog John, too.

Heyman finished humoring himself and his expression went serious. He slowly closed the gap between us as he tried to pass his knowledge off as observation, "You know I'm a businessman, Randal. I look for the winning team and I go for it. That's always been my nature. That's always been my life. I work for the best, and the best reward me with the spoils of their greatness."

I rolled my eyes and stated, "Here I just thought you were Lesnar's bitch."

Heyman's expression showed no sign of change except for a slight twitch of his lip as he ignored the verbal stab and went on, "Face it, Randal. Lesnar and Punk are working together. The vampires are the winning side. You know it; I know it; hell, everyone knows it! John Cena is strong, yes, and he's a fighter as well, that's a given, but think of his pack. Wade Barrett was probably the only contender besides Gabriel and they're both dead. Mark Henry's got strength but endurance? Daniel Bryan and Tyson Kidd are tough, but they're no match for the vampires. All that's left is Heath Slater and Maryse, and I'm still not sure which one is the girl."

He stopped just a foot away from me. His stench inflamed my nostrils and I honestly believed I had the capability of passing out if I smelled him for too long in such close proximity.

"You see, Randal, what I'm trying to give you is an opportunity to end the war. I know you are the only legitimate competition we have at this point, and combined with John, you two are like a single and unstoppable juggernaut. John doesn't even need the rest of his pack with you around! But you know deep down that it is only a matter of time before the Fangs take down the Dogs, and then what? You're left with no lover; no group to associate with; nothing but a shell of your former self."

I just stared at him. His wry smile began to creep back up on his face again as he finished with, "We only want one thing from you, and all of this will be over."

"Like I haven't heard that before," I turned on my heel to leave.

I was almost out the door when Heyman called to me, "Give us the soul of Gabriel, and we'll not only forgive your debts, but we'll leave John's pack and any other werewolves that enter this roster alone."

The deal sounded impossible to begin with, let alone believing the vampires would actually allow the werewolves to co-exist with them. Punk hated werewolves so much, he had Gabriel's physical body melt away when he killed him. It was doubtful a single soul would suffice Punk's insatiable desire to make vampires the single-most race of the supernatural roster.

"Sorry, Heyman, but I have no clue how to take a soul," I frowned.

"Ha! You're a vampire, Randal! That's what they do!" he replied snidely.

I glared at him and he argued, "Don't you watch horror movies? They capture souls all the time! Just pick a few things out from them to try and see what happens!"

A part of me wanted to give Gabriel's soul up. He tried to take John's soul from me and he was still doing what he could to split us up after death. With Gabriel gone, John and I may not be left completely alone by the vampires, but at least we would have one less problem to worry about.

On the other hand, John would be enraged if he found out I had cheated Gabriel not once but twice to spare him a similar or worse fate. I had already almost lost John once, and I couldn't do it again.

"You're a silly, silly bitch, Heyman," I stated.

His expression went serious but he refused to show me his rage, opting instead to tell me in a calm but warning tone, "Say what you want, Randal. You and I both know it's only a matter of time before we put your dog down."

I had my hand around his throat before he had time to react. He spat through his closing windpipe, "Do it...do it, Randal...you know Lesnar will...revenge...after...Cena..."

I let go of his throat and Heyman sputtered as he gasped for air. His usually bug-eyes were so wide, I thought they'd pop right out. He gave me a short bow of respect and said, "Thank you. I honestly thought you were going to-"

With a flick of my wrist, Heyman's head detached from his body and went flying into the far wall, bouncing off of it like a basketball before landing with a THUD on the floor.

I knew there was going to be hell to pay, but was it worth it to have the opportunity to rip Paul Heyman's head off.


	9. Twisted Man

9: ...Twisted Man

It was easy getting rid of Heyman's body. He was small enough to fit into the bottom of a ravine with no problem. I decided to put his head a fair distance from his body. Knowing a snake like Heyman, he'd found a way to survive death and re-attach himself. I wasn't going to take any chances.

The next arena was a few hours away. I cleaned up what was left of the mess in the shower Heyman had been assigned to fix and I ran as fast as I could to the next arena to find John. I knew that with Punk's connections, he was already aware of Heyman's death. I wasn't so worried as I was concerned about how it would come back to John.

As soon as I entered the arena, I could sense the tension from all members of the supernatural roster. I went straight to John's private locker room first. I had to make sure he was all right.

I quietly opened the door and found him dressing out for a match. He had his back turned to me and he was wearing just his boxers. I wanted nothing more than to reach for him and take them off.

"I did something really bad. Wanna know what it is?" I teased as I closed the door behind me.

He turned his head to one side and stated, "You tore Heyman's head off."

I mocked disappointment and argued, "I was going to say I accidentally rented Bride Wars because I thought it was a horror movie. Turns out it is."

John scoffed and wouldn't turn around to face me. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his hips. I pressed up against his backside and whispered into his ear, "I'm so turned on right now."

"I know, I can feel it," he made a short thrust against the bulge in my jeans.

He still didn't sound like he wanted to play. I nipped his earlobe and he jerked his head away, but he didn't try to break my grip around him. He told me in a low tone, "We can't do this now. I don't want the others listening to us."

I made a frustrated sigh and moved on, asking, "So how did you know about Heyman?"

"I heard Lesnar's thoughts. I didn't know they were working together until after I chased Rhodes out of the shower and Heyman came back to make sure I wasn't planning on killing anyone," John explained.

I blinked with surprise and replied, "I didn't know Heyman was there."

"Just for a minute. He was basically telling me to keep a lid on the whole werewolf thing because I freaked out Cody Rhodes so bad. I actually haven't seen him since," John shook his head.

"Cody's not here?" I found that odd.

"Not yet. Punk is looking for you, though. He'll probably be this way soon," John mentioned.

I nudged John's lower jaw the way that wolves would do to show affection and he grunted with pleasure. I squeezed him closer and said thickly, "I'll make sure you and your pack are kept safe from the fallout. You know me, I don't think before I jump."

John turned his head to face me better and I couldn't help but sneak a kiss. One kiss turned into two, then three, each one longer than the next. Before we knew it, I had my jeans down to my ankles and John was leaning over the table with his back arched. All I had to do was tug on his boxers and expose my point of entry.

"You were right, before. We shouldn't do this here," I told him reluctantly, knowing that Punk would overhear us and make it a point to show up unannounced.

"Right...yeah," John struggled to sit up straight again while I fastened my jeans.

I kissed the back of his neck and whispered, "To be continued."

He was waiting for his erection to go down as he joked, "Maybe we could watch Bride Wars together. We can fuck during the boring parts."

"The whole movie is boring," I countered.

"Exactly," John turned to face me with a wry smile.

I could hear Punk calling for me in my mind. I gave John one more kiss and said, "I'll be back."

"Randy?" he asked as I reached the door.

"What?" I sounded agitated to tease him.

He chuckled and asked outright, "What did Heyman do that made you want to rip his head off?"

I shrugged and said over my shoulder as I walked out, "He said my mother was a hamster and my father smelt of elderberries."

John laughed out loud at the Monty Python's Search for the Holy Grail reference. He probably wanted the truth from me, but I wasn't willing to give it just yet.

As soon as I started down the hallway, I could hear Punk coming towards me. He was moving so fast, it was mere seconds before he was standing right in front of me. His eyes were bloodshot and his expression was calm, but I could sense his fury hiding just beneath the surface.

"Please, come join us on the other side, Randal," Punk motioned for me to follow him.

I wasn't stupid enough to let him walk behind me. I waited for him to move first; then I followed. He didn't say a word as we made our way to the other side of the arena, where HHH and Lesnar were waiting. I hadn't realized how much the vampires had dwindled until now. With Batista dead and Rhodes gone AWOL, it was just Punk, HHH and I on team Fangs.

I closed the door once we were together and immediately asked, "Where's Cody?"

"He's on an assignment. That's not important right now," Punk said quickly to keep Lesnar from lunging at me.

It was clear that Brock was seething with rage. He stared at me with clenched fists like he wanted nothing more than to do to me what I had done to Heyman. I gave him a curious glance and asked, "What's your deal? Heyman was a leech."

"Shut you're fuckin' mouth, Orton!" Lesnar started for me.

Punk only had to raise his hand and Lesnar stopped dead in his tracks. Hunter folded his arms nearby and shot me a smirk. We were both thinking the same thing: _Punk was calling his dog down_.

"The logical consequence would be to go after John for this," Punk reminded me.

I didn't dare show emotion at the mention of John's name. I knew Punk would use it for pain.

"Why would you put John on the block for this? _I_ killed Heyman," I countered.

Lesnar almost went for me again, but Punk put his hand up once more and it worked like a brick wall holding Brock back from decimating me. With a long sigh and an even longer pause for effect, Punk finally stated, "I think we're going to call it a day."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lesnar roared.

I shrugged and replied, "I'll see ya then," turning to leave.

Lesnar's breathing was like shrill screams as I made my way to the door. Just as I opened it, Punk asked me out of the blue, "Have you seen Kelly, lately?"

_I stopped cold._

Turning slowly back to face Punk, it was already clear to me that he was making a point, but his expression said it all: he knew about the night I took Kelly to the forest to fuck her for blood. He knew that John had taken her instead because she wanted him and he didn't want me being forced to take advantage. He knew John had gone on to fuck me, but that wasn't the part he was concerned with.

"What did you do?" my voice sounded weak for the first time.

He smiled. And shrugged. He let out a short chuckle and said simply, "Nothing much. She'll be fine...I think."

I rushed out the door without looking back. I had to find Kelly and fast.


	10. Fallout

10: ...Fallout

I rushed around the arena faster than anyone could see me. I had no idea where to start looking for Kelly, so I had to pick up her scent, first. I only hoped that Punk had caught her at the arena and it wouldn't be completely impossible to get to her in time. I searched everywhere, even throughout the parking lot, but her scent was nowhere.

"Fuck me," I knew that Punk wasn't going to make it that easy for me.

Punk wanted me to get John involved. If I couldn't pick up Kelly's scent, he could. I went back into the arena and found John already waiting for me in the hallway. He mentioned to me with a nod, "I felt you run past me. Where are you going in such a rush?"

I opened my mouth to tell him, but he blinked with surprise and turned his head to one side like he were listening to someone's thoughts. I waited until he finished and his face was pale as he looked at me and said thickly, "I just read Lesnar's thoughts. I saw an image in his mind of where they left Kelly."

"Tell me and I'll find her," I replied.

John shook his head and argued, "I'm coming with you."

"That's exactly what they want you to do! It could be a trap!" I countered.

"Fuck that, you're not going without me!" he shot back.

I knew I had to let him come. I put my hands up in defeat and asked, "Where the hell is she?"

* * *

We got into John's car and he drove us past the outskirts of the city. We drove for almost an hour until we had reached a heavily wooded area that even gave me chills. John parked off the beaten path and got out, telling me, "We have to walk from here."

It was another fifteen minutes of moving through heavy brush before I picked up the slightest hint of Kelly's scent. I asked John quietly, "Are there any others out there waiting for us? Like Cody?"

"No," John didn't sound concerned about anyone else but Kelly.

"Is she alive?" I had to ask.

"Yes, but..." John trailed off.

He seemed like he were struggling to put words together to describe what he was picking up. He finally settled with, "She's been bitten a few times. She's in a lot of pain."

I stopped dead in my tracks and John turned to face me with a look of confusion. He asked softly, "What is it?"

"If she's been bitten a few times, it means that everyone had a taste of her, including Punk," my voice caught as I said his name.

"What does that mean?" John asked with widened eyes.

"It could mean they've performed the ritual on her. She may be turning into a vampire as we speak," I told him.

John clenched his jaw and I could see the building rage radiating through his body. He did his best to push it back down and asked as calmly as possible, "Did she want this?"

"I doubt it," I answered him honestly.

John was quiet for a moment, then he said, "We should keep going. We still have a lot of ground to cover."

He started moving again and I followed close behind. I leaned into his ear and warned him, "She will sense you're a werewolf if she's turning and the situation could go from bad to worse. I want you to stay protected no matter what."

"You'll protect me," he said it like he was more sure of me than I was.

We wandered through the forest for over an hour. The arena had probably closed by now and everyone would be wondering what happened to us. I assumed Punk had given them some excuse so we wouldn't be distracted. He liked it best when he was the only one in control.

"There," John pointed ahead and I could see Kelly a few hundred yards from us.

She was naked and buried under some brush like she had just been tossed there and left for dead. Even from that distance, I could see that her body was covered in bites and bruises and I could sense fractures and broken bones in her arms and legs. I sensed that she had been lying there for hours and her mind had drifted into a suspended state of shock, but she was still coherent enough to know her own pain.

John took off running towards Kelly and I rushed after him. He came down on his knees beside her and his ocean eyes glistened with tears. Kelly opened her eyes and looked up at him as she groaned, "John?"

"It's okay, Kelly, we're here to help," John coaxed her.

She closed her eyes again and didn't attempt to move. John gave me a desperate look and asked, "Why would they do this to her?"

"Punk found out about our little get together last time I needed blood. He did this to punish me for taking Heyman's head off and to put a wedge between us," I answered honestly.

"Why? Why take it this far?! Kelly was innocent! She didn't even know anything!" John was frantic.

I couldn't take this. I told him everything, "Heyman wanted me to find a way to grab Gabriel's soul from whatever plane he's on and give it to Punk in exchange for your safety. I figured they were just testing me and you'd still be in harm's way, and I took Heyman's head off because he wanted me to know how much power they had over you. Honest to God, John, I had no idea they'd do this."

John turned to face Kelly again as he asked me, "Why brutalize her? It doesn't make sense to me."

I had already sensed the uncommon factor in the ritual and I explained, "This wasn't just Punk and HHH. Lesnar was here, too. Vampires are violent but they wouldn't treat their first female of the group like this. I'd say Punk let Lesnar loose on her to punish you. He probably took her after she was bitten and mostly drained and he raped her and beat her up before dumping her."

John squeezed his eyes shut at the mention of rape like he had already sensed it but didn't want it to be true.

"I'm sorry, John. If I had known this would happen..." my words only sounded ridiculous.

He opened his eyes and said coldly, "It always comes back to Gabriel."

I blinked with surprise. I was sure he'd blame me, but once he mentioned Gabriel, I suddenly realized that Justin was the common factor in just about anything that happened to split us up.

"You think Gabriel's actually working with them?" I asked curiously.

"There's no way to be sure, yet, but I wouldn't give it a second thought after I rejected him in front of you the last time we were all together," John answered.

Kelly suddenly jerked awake and gasped for air. Her body began convulsing and John reached down to hold her but I grabbed him just in time and pulled him away. He looked at me with concern and I stated, "She's almost finished turning."

We could hear the sounds of her bones breaking and reforming to be stronger. The remaining blood in her body drained from her veins and absorbed into her stomach. She kept gasping for air as her brain tried desperately to hold onto its last moments of life. John buried his head in my chest as fear took over and he saw for the first time what it meant to become a vampire.

Another moment of blinding pain, and Kelly's body went lifeless. The bruises seemed to melt away; the bite marks smoothed over. Any scars appeared to remove themselves. Kelly's skin turned a shade of marble white, her fingernails grew long and pointed like claws, her veins momentarily turned black, and then...

Her eyes opened. They were a brighter shade of blue than before.

Kelly suddenly rolled over and began vomiting up the remaining blood in her stomach. John backed away a little in shock and I got up to help her. I sat down on my knees beside Kelly and held her hair back until she finished, then I whispered to her calmly, "Don't worry, that's supposed to happen."

She looked up at me like she had never recognized me so fully until now. I had to fight the overwhelming urge to kiss her and taste the remaining human blood still left in her mouth. She said my name like it was the lyric to a beautiful song, "Randy."

My attraction to her could not be helped. There were so few female vampires and I had only encountered one since I became a vampire, myself. They were the most amazing creatures and yet so elusive that even a vampire who dealt strictly with other males could be caught in their enchantment.

Kelly's eyes stared intensely into mine before she suddenly glanced past me at John. It took her less than a second to register what he was, and I braced myself for a full-on defense.

"John? I didn't know you were a werewolf," Kelly said calmly.

I was totally blown away. I expected her to lunge at him, not comment on his animal side—which happened to be the side that was a vampire's only enemy—like it was nothing more than a new tattoo.

John stood up to come over but I shook my head to stop him. I turned to Kelly and asked, "Do you know he's dangerous to vampires?"

"Is that what I am? A vampire?" Kelly seemed confused by that.

It was suddenly clear to me that Punk had done more than just brutalize Kelly physically and force her to become an eternal being whether she liked it or not. He had also neglected to tell her _what _she was becoming, which meant he also didn't tell her the rules of the game. In the vampire world, it was akin to turning someone only for the purpose of enslaving them.

I looked at John and he looked at me. I didn't have to say a word for him to understand that the situation as much worse that I could've ever believed.


	11. Trapped

11: ...Trapped

"So...what am I? The vampire version of a whore?" Kelly tearfully asked after I explained the situation to her.

We were still in the forest and I knew Punk would be sending Lesnar to collect Kelly very soon. Although she had shown no signs of animosity towards John, I still wanted him to stay at a safe distance. He listened with intrigue while I explained the vampire version of "A Day in the Life," but as I began to give Kelly the details of Punk's intentions with her, John's desire for justice had him bouncing on the balls of his feet with agitation.

"You're not a whore, Kelly. What he does with you is the kind of business that stays between you two and it's not the way the rest of us can treat you. He's your maker, but that doesn't mean he defines you," I reassured her.

Kelly was unaffected by my attempts to raise her confidence. She asked the most basic of questions that was also the hardest to answer, "Why?"

"He was just...he..." I struggled to find the words to confess that it was my fault she had been sacrificed.

John interjected, telling Kelly as he took a step closer, "Punk is trying to build his numbers. He wants the werewolves off the roster, and if he can gain enough followers on his side to dominate over me and my pack, he'll be able to drive us out for good."

He wasn't exactly lying about that. Punk was a strategist and more than one reward would've attracted him like a moth to a flame. I gave John a grateful glance for saving my skin yet again, then I looked back at Kelly and told her, "You can come with us for the time being. It will at least give you some time to think about if you want to be with Punk or not."

"But you said it's almost impossible to break the bond to your maker!" Kelly argued.

"Almost, but not completely impossible," I reminded her.

John added easily, "We have faith in you, Kelly."

Her beautiful smile only showed itself when she looked at John. It suddenly clicked in my mind as to why she didn't have the need to rip his head off like any other vampire would've if they were in her place.

"You told me you have a crush on John, Kelly, but that wasn't the whole truth, was it? You don't just like him; you're in love with him," I said.

Kelly glanced at John to gauge his reaction. He gave her a charming smile. She looked back at me and said, "I know you two are together and all, but I've always had a thing for John and after that night we were all together...the feelings just got stronger."

She looked away in shame and I recognized that same expression on my face many times while trying to understand my feelings for John. I could easily understand what it was like to be in Kelly's place because I had been there, too.

"John has that effect on people," I mentioned dryly.

"I had no idea," John replied with a chuckle.

Kelly made a short laugh but turned serious again as she asked, "Am I going to have to feed off of people now?"

"Don't worry about that. I can help you. For now, we need to keep you safe until we can come up with a better plan to face Punk," I stated.

* * *

I took Kelly on my back and we made it out of the forest before Lesnar got there. Instead of going back to the arena for John's car, we took out a rental and made our way to the next location almost a day ahead of schedule. John made a phone call to McMahon and made the perfect business reason why we needed to be extra early: entice the fans to draw in more ticket sales.

We checked into a nearby hotel and gave Kelly some time to rest while John and I went to the arena and spent an hour interacting with the fans. We managed to sneak some alone time in the locker rooms afterward where we planned to talk about confronting Punk.

It became a two-hour make-out session that left us both stripped down and ended up in the shower stall with the cold water running so we wouldn't fuck each other like rabbits.

"The water's only effective on you," I pointed out to John as I looked down.

"Don't tell me that," he countered, sneaking another kiss before he added, "I know if I look down at your cock, I'm going to end up sucking it."

He stole another kiss and I asked with intrigue, "Will you, now?"

"Shut up, I'm serious and we don't have time for games," he argued.

"Come here," I pulled him into me and turned the water up to warm.

"Don't, don't, don't," John pleaded, knowing this would lead to more lost time.

I kissed him while I reached around and inserted a finger into his backside. He groaned with deep pleasure but continued to try and pull away. I shifted my finger in-and-out to pump him in back while I felt his stimulation rise in front. I wanted to bring him to climax before he went down on me, but he suddenly growled against my lips and I knew something was wrong.

I slowly pulled my finger out and let go of his mouth so he could talk to me. He said nothing, but his eyes were shifting back and forth like he was reading something and I realized he was picking up on someone's thoughts. He stayed that way for over a minute, but even when his eyes stopped shifting, he refused to explain it to me.

"What's happening, John?" I finally asked.

"Lesnar's here," he answered simply.

I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. I realized too late it was because he didn't have time.

Lesnar burst through the door of the locker room and barreled towards us like a Silverback with a serious grudge. John stepped in front of me and Lesnar stopped short, but he kept his eyes on me to make it clear that I was his primary target.

"Move, Cena," Lesnar made it sound like a demand but wouldn't look John in the eyes.

"You know I'm not gonna do that, Brock," John informed him with clenched fists.

I knew Lesnar wanted us to believe that Punk was his leader, but we weren't fooled and if John chose to exercise his rights over Lesnar, Brock would be forced to obey.

Which was why it surprised me when he decided to challenge John, anyway.

Lesnar side-stepped John and reached out to gut me with his clawed fingernails. I turned to get out of the way but I wasn't fast enough, and Lesnar's claws latched onto my left shoulder, shredding the tendons and grinding against the bone.

I cried out from the pain, but I was cut off mid-scream when Lesnar used his super-quick UFC skills to claw my throat with his other hand.

Blood was everywhere. It triggered my instincts even as I recognized it was coming from my own injuries. Lesnar reached back to claw me again, but John tackled him and they started brutally fighting each other.

I collapsed on my side and watched them. John had the dominance of an Alpha, but Lesnar's extreme level of non-compliance gave him a strong fighting chance. Within seconds, the tables were turned and it appeared like Lesnar would be the one to take over John's leadership status.

Something moved out of the corner of my eye. There was a short flash of blinding light that seemed to fill the room, then it disappeared into Lesnar's spine.

Brock instantly let go of John and backed off. John was still enraged and got up to continue fighting, but Lesnar put his hands up and said in a familiarly accented voice, "Stop, John. I will not allow him to hurt you."

It was Gabriel. In Brock Lesnar's body.


	12. Saints and Serpents

12: ...Saints and Serpents

"Gabriel?" John whispered in shock.

"You may call me Brock so that Punk does not recognize I have taken him over. It will take some skill to imitate his voice, but I believe I can do so. I have possessed him to make things right for you, John," Gabriel/Brock admitted.

John clenched his fists and replied darkly, "Every time you help, something goes wrong."

He had a good point. Gabriel/Brock added with a quick nod, "I know this, and so I have come to change it."

John unclenched his fists, but he remained uneasy as he asked, "Can you tell me when Punk will be here?"

"Within the hour. We do not have much time," Gabriel/Brock answered.

John nodded that he understood and turned his attention to me. He lifted me off the ground so that I was seated against the wall, then he bit into his own hand and pressed it against my throat to let it drip down into my body. He looked into my eyes and told me thickly, "Next time he won't get past me."

He pressed his lips to mine for only a moment to let me know he was completely serious before he let go and lifted me up on his shoulders. John waited until Gabriel/Brock turned the water on and rinsed the shower of my blood, then we made our way outside and back to the hotel where Kelly was waiting for us.

Her eyes lit up with a mix of horror and hunger when she saw me covered in blood. Then she saw Lesnar's body and opened her mouth to scream, but Gabriel used his accented voice to explain, "I am not Brock any longer. You have no reason to be alarmed."

John lay me down against the bed as Kelly asked him, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to worry about Punk. He'll be here in about an hour," John stated.

Kelly shook her head and said, "Oh no, that's not enough time!"

"Time for what?" John asked, confused.

Kelly glanced at me before looking back at John and explaining, "I just have to feed. I'm so hungry, I can't stand it, anymore."

John looked at me and I nodded to confirm what Kelly was saying. He took her by the hand and said, "I'll take you."

"John, you should not go-" Gabriel/Brock started.

John turned to face him and stated boldly, "You stay here and you make sure nothing happens to Randy. If you have to sacrifice Lesnar's body, you do it. Understand?"

Gabriel/Brock hesitated before giving a nod of confirmation. John looked back at me and said before walking out the door with Kelly, "Even if your voice heals, don't say anything until I get back."

* * *

**_John Cena's POV_**

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked curiously.

I could easily pick up the scents of several bottom feeders within a five-mile radius. I decided to lead Kelly to the nearest one so we had enough time to make it back to the hotel. There were a thousand things running through my mind, but being on the hunt with Kelly seemed to ease the stress much more than I would've guessed.

"Am I supposed to do anything specific?" Kelly asked me.

"Just bite him and drink," I answered.

She stayed close to me and I noticed she had an interesting smell. I couldn't quite place it, but it made me want to keep her close.

"There. See him?" I kept us in darkness while I pointed to a man walking down a dimly lit street towards an upper-class set of ranch houses.

"Yes. Is he the one I want to catch?" she asked.

"Absolutely. His thoughts are dangerous. He's going to one of the houses to rape a woman," I told Kelly.

Her instincts kicked in and she rushed after him without having to question it.

* * *

**_Randy's POV_**

My vocal cords healed within minutes thanks to John's blood. Gabriel/Brock paced the room uneasily while he waited for John and Kelly's return. He didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk, and John had warned me not to, but I couldn't help myself.

"You don't have to stalk the room like a wild animal," my voice croaked.

He stopped and stared at me like he wasn't sure whether he should respond or not. The last time we were alone together, he had tried to crush my skull with my own belongings in a scene that rivaled the Poltergeist franchise.

"I don't understand why you let him go. Punk may be following John's scent and would pursue him before leading to us," Gabriel/Brock pointed out.

I hadn't considered that.

* * *

**_John's POV_**

I waited for a few minutes to give Kelly time to drink. When she didn't come back in that time, I went to find her. She had pulled the man into a thicket of bushes and I could hear her crying even before I reached her kneeling over his dead body with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, Kel?" I asked sympathetically.

She slowly uncovered her face. It was smeared with blood but her kill was much cleaner than Randy's and she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"I've never killed anyone, before. I've never even seen a dead body," she struggled to speak before bursting into sobs again.

I knelt down beside her and put my arms around her. She cried softly against my chest and I whispered to her, "I'm truly sorry for what happened to you."

She stopped crying and looked up at me with glazed blue eyes that were almost as soft as mine. Kelly said quietly, "If I'd had a choice, I don't think I would've wanted to be a vampire."

* * *

**_Randy's POV_**

"You still mock me," Gabriel/Brock said it like he should've known.

My voice hadn't completely healed enough to be loud, but I could still be gruff as I argued, "I'm not mocking you. I'm simply trying to understand why you keep inserting yourself into our business."

His eyes widened in the same way Brock's did when he was really angry, but Gabriel's rage was displayed through them. He instantly tried to control himself, which made me wonder if Gabriel's aggression wasted his energy and made it more difficult to possess Lesnar's body.

He spoke to me more calmly, asking, "What do you believe will happen when Punk retrieves Miss Kelly?"

"I thought you were here to help," I countered dryly.

Gabriel drew in a sharp breath through Lesnar's nose before answering shortly, "There is no way I can prevent Kelly's choice making should she desire to be with her maker."

"Then what are you good for?" I asked.

"I should ask the same of you," he shot back.

* * *

**_John's POV_**

"We should move this guy's body. I know a spot nearby where he won't be found," I said, picking him up on my shoulders.

"I'll follow you," Kelly said, letting me lead the way.

We took him past the outskirts of town, where I could smell a waterfall. It was the natural kind that hadn't been converted into a tourist attraction, and that's exactly what we needed.

"Are you going to just drop him off of there?" Kelly asked, pointing to the falls.

"That's the plan. He should get caught in the swell at the bottom where there are plenty of fish and he won't be a problem," I said.

We walked to the edge of the waterfall and I let the body of the man slide right off of me. He tumbled down the falls like a rag doll and disappeared at the bottom.

I turned back to face Kelly and she was smiling at me. I smiled back, and she started laughing. It didn't seem like she was really doing anything, but I wanted to move closer to her. As soon as I did, that interesting smell she had came back to me.

"Kelly?" I whispered.

She didn't bother to wait for me to ask. She just pounced on me and slammed her lips into mine.

* * *

**_Randy's POV_**

"Well, you shouldn't have gone through the trouble. I already have a plan to stop Punk from taking Kelly," I said.

Gabriel lifted Lesnar's brow with curiosity and asked, "How can you do it?"

"I don't have to do anything. It's already done," I answered.

He frowned like he didn't understand. I laid it out for him condescendingly, "I sent John with Kelly because the first feed is part of a ritual for vampires to deeply connect with each other."

"But John is not a vampire. How would he connect with Kelly?" Gabriel/Brock asked.

"Same difference. If the attraction is sexual, the ritual ends with Tantric sex," I grinned.

Gabriel forced Brock's eyes to widen with shock. He realized even as I finished with, "Kelly is in love with John. If he fucks her before Punk does, she'll have much more of a reason to be on our side."


	13. Black Out Mode

13: ...Black Out Mode

**_John's POV_**

Kelly was much stronger in vampire form. I could hardly hold onto her as she wrestled me to the ground and kissed me so intensely my lips went numb. She tore my shirt off but left my jeans open, sliding them down just enough to expose me. She lifted up and I grabbed her by the hips to stop her before she rode the hell outta me.

"Wait a minute, please," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry, am I going too fast?" she asked curiously.

I replied with a short chuckle, "Usually it's the guy who says that."

Kelly looked down at my chest and watched it rise and fall with each intake of breath. She began to realize what the issue was as she said, "It's weird, but not having to breathe anymore has made me forget how much effort it takes."

She lowered herself to my pecs and drifted her long blond hair across my skin. It felt feather soft and I had forgotten how much I loved the sensation. She wrapped her lips around each of my nips and sucked on them until they were hard. I reached between her legs and slipped a finger up inside of her, finding it cold but well lubricated with vampire blood.

Kelly moaned for me to continue. I pulled my finger out and drew it back in, inspiring an intense response that almost felt like the inner muscle contractions of a female orgasm. I knew it was too soon and not enough had been done to finish her off, so I pulled my finger out and let Kelly slide down my pole. She cried out and again I felt contractions from inside of her flexing around my shaft. I couldn't understand it, but somehow I was giving Kelly violently powerful pleasure without even trying.

She pressed her palms to my chest and started off slow. I braced myself for impact but found her motions completely tolerable. I kept my hands on her hips so I could feel her body rise and fall while I watched her enjoy herself.

I had been with girls before, and I'd seen my share of porn, but I never saw a woman exude as much enthusiasm towards sex as Kelly was at this moment. It was like her entire body was exploding with sensitivity and I was beginning to wonder if I could actually give her too much of a good thing. The extreme level of ecstasy even had me turned on, and soon I was thinking of Randy while edging toward climax.

A random thought suddenly popped into my mind: _Now I'm going to have to kill her._

"No," I said out loud.

Kelly looked down at me and slowed her thrusts, but I was already too close to release and I came while still inside of her. Kelly turned her head to one side and asked, "Was that it for you?"

I frowned because I thought she was expressing dissatisfaction with me, but she shook her head and clarified, "I was feeling it so much through the whole thing. I just thought it was the same for you."

"I guess werewolves are still too human for rapid orgasmic succession," I shrugged.

Kelly laughed and it sounded like a melody to my ears. I smiled warmly at her and she said, "I feel like we're more connected now. Is that possible?"

"I don't know, I..." the smell of Punk stopped me.

Kelly stood up just as Punk appeared from behind a thicket of trees. I stood up as well and zipped my jeans up, but Punk acted like he didn't even notice as he asked punitively, "What might you two be up to out here all alone?"

I glanced at Kelly. She had her head down and she couldn't look Punk in the eyes, but I considered it a positive that she hadn't rushed over to him, yet. I focused back on him and replied darkly, "I know why you did this and you can't have her."

Punk just stared at me for the longest time, then he blinked slowly and replied with a shrug, "No matter. I'll find someone else."

"What?" Kelly blurted with surprise.

I was just as shocked as she was. Punk continued nonchalantly, "I only performed this retaliatory act because Lesnar wouldn't shut up about losing Heyman. Frankly I consider Heyman a running joke disguised as a bad car salesman, but you can't change whom other people choose for their personal property."

Punk shot me a sideways glance before he turned and walked away, saying over his shoulder, "If you see Brocky, send him my way."

He disappeared back into the trees like he was never there at all. Kelly turned to face me and asked anxiously, "What was that about? Why isn't he going to take me? Doesn't he want me?"

"I don't know, I don't understand," I scrambled to make sense of it.

"I have to go. I have to go talk to him," Kelly took off after Punk.

"Kelly wait!" I called to her, but she was already gone.


End file.
